Faking it!
by Alexis Gray
Summary: Otro plan dramático de Kyouko. Objetivo: Superar el ojo crítico de su familia paterna homofobica, haciéndoles creer que está en una muy feliz relación de pareja. No es como si Kyouko y Yui fueran a terminar perdidamente enamoradas por fingir un verano, esta es la vida real no un cliché muy malo con situaciones absurdas, ¿verdad? Rated T. Ver trigger warnings adentro. 4/?.
1. Chapter 1

_Buenas, buenas gente preciosa que me lee. ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Espero muy bien en este comienzo de año 2020, cielos que el tiempo pasa muy rápido…mi juventud estúpida y sensual se está deteriorando goddamnit. Pese a que dije que quizás no iba a publicar nada más en este fandom por tiempo, falta de ideas y la vida en general …bueno, mi musa es débil y tenía esto en algún lado acumulando polvo... de alguna manera termine pasando la noche en vela para terminar este capítulo y los dos siguientes._

_Porque __**YuiKyo **__lo llevo en mi sangre, además de leucocitos, y elementos formes, claramente. Chiste malo, sorry es mi falta de sueño o de personalidad. Bue, antes de que me haga quedar aún más en ridículo, lo importante es que volví con la historia cursi que nadie me pidió porque amo a nuestras chicas, así que si hay alguien por ahí leyendo espero sea de su agrado._

_Antes de empezar: _Dedicado a mi querido** Javier Solis,** uhhh me haces sentir muy vieja al poder contar contigo desde mis inicios más locos hasta tu comentario en Snap out, tantas cosas han pasado y me sorprendió mucho tenerte por aquí, si te creas una cuenta mándame un mensaje me encantaría que nos pusiéramos al día...mientras tanto, por tu paciencia y genialidad esta es para ti.

_**1-. Puede contener situaciones ligeramente sugerentes o insinuaciones sutiles, alguna mala palabra por ahí y en la historia vamos a tener personajes que tienen una mentalidad bastante intolerante respecto a la comunidad LGTBI o extranjeros**__, __**no voy a abordar de forma fuerte o tremendamente polémica ninguna de estas cuestiones pero pese a todo quiero dejarlo claro, por si te puede llegar a generar alguna incomodidad.**_

_**2-.**En el pasado habré tenido algún inconveniente con el rated. Mi problema es claro, M sería andar súper seguro pero por experiencia y en este fandom tan chico es una forma muy segura de que muy poca gente termine enterándose de su existencia. Y si nadie lo lee, no hay motivo para publicarlo. Me paso con Just friends que definitivamente si se merece esa calificación, si eres +18 y tienes ganas e leer algo de nuestras chicas te lo recomiendo y espero atenta tu crítica. _

_Pero por otro lado esta historia es bastante más suave y tiene más de un capítulo, así que me apegare al reglamento de FF lo mejor posible para evitar tener que catalogarla e otra manera y perder posibles lectores pero sin arriesgarme a exponer a menores de edad a conductas o situaciones que les superen. Cualquier queja al respecto la tendré en cuenta para editar lo mejor posible, sin embargo les quiero recordar que :**e**__**sta es una historia rated T y citó "adecuado para adolescentes de 13 años en adelante con algo de violencia, lenguaje fuerte moderado y leve o sugerido contenido para adultos". Esta traducción sacada del sitio wiki de fanfiction, dicho esto está bajo su propia responsabilidad continuar leyendo.**_

_**3-.**Algunas referencias al sistema de gobierno Japonés, a su cultura respecto a los sufijos honoríficos y cuestiones relacionados al contexto de Japón donde transcurre la historia han sido investigadas por internet básicamente usando tanto wikipedia como espaiwasabi y sitios similares que hablan del país en general, cualquier error es mío así que sepan perdonar y pueden comentarlo si desean._

_Un poco cliché pero he tratado de volverlo otra cosa, espero les llame la atención._

_**Obviamente ni Yuru Yuri o sus personajes me pertenecen de ninguna manera además de mi imaginación, de lo contrario YuiKyo sería canon ;).**_

_En fin, con todo aclarado procedamos entonces…espero lo disfruten y nos vemos abajo._

* * *

**Faking it.**

**Capítulo Uno.**

El zumbido alegre de las cigarras junto con las ranas croando la hicieron sonreír pacíficamente, Yui se apresuró al club de entretenimiento ansiosa por té helado y algo de compañía. Habían prometido verse cada semana durante las vacaciones de verano en el club y aunque normalmente la escuela estaba cerrada a excepción de aquellos que se habían llevado alguna materia, su mejor amiga había conseguido que la vicepresidenta Sugiura les concediera un permiso especial y ella lo apreciaba de sobremanera, la soledad de su apartamento la estaba consumiendo.

Hay algo curioso sobre ello, se pensaría que al llevar casi cinco años viviendo sola se habría acostumbrado, pero siempre contó con la constante presencia de sus amigas, especialmente Kyouko. Y dado que la chica rubia había sido obligada por sus padres a visitar familiares, Yui estaba segura que empezaba a perder la cordura, entre el calor, el aburrimiento y la soledad se encontró hablando consigo misma más a menudo, no estaba segura si eso era preocupante o lo peor de todo era que a veces se esperaba que algo le respondiera… Definitivamente tenía que dejar la obsesión con las historias de terror.

—Hey, Akari…traje bizcochuelos y galletas, ¿hay algo de té? —Cuestionó la castaña distraídamente dirigiéndose a la pequeña salita donde solían pasar el rato dejando sus compras en el estante de la pequeña cocina antes de buscar un vaso. Sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzarlo un par de manos aparecieron de la nada y le taparon los ojos, su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenadamente.

Sin darse un segundo a pensar, simplemente reaccionó. Un codazo al estómago para sorprender, cruzar la pierna detrás de la del agresor y un simple empujón para hacerle perder el equilibrio, luego correr o golpear más.

Una de las ventajas de vivir sola era que sus padres no habían puesto ningún problema a las clases de defensa personal.

—Auch… ¿Qué demonios, Yui?

— ¿Kyouko? —Exclamó sorprendida sin poder terminar de creérselo, afortunadamente para la rubia al menos había decidido a chequear quien la había atacado.

—No era la bienvenida que me esperaba. —Murmuró algo adolorida la chica aceptando la ayuda de Yui para ponerse en pie. — ¿No has oído algo sobre preguntar primero y disparar después?

Yui se sonrojó ligeramente encontrando el piso infinitamente más interesante de repente. Kyouko se rió burlonamente antes de decidir relajar el ambiente.

—Quizás requiera una galleta o dos para poder perdonarte. Venga, ninja-san vamos a sentarnos.

Yui asintió tímidamente antes de alcanzar la caja con galletas del mostrador, un par de vasos y seguir a la chica a la mesa mientras Kyouko se encargaba del té.

—Te ves bien, ¿has estado golpeando muchos malos? —Se burló Kyouko mientras servía algo de té para su mejor amiga.

—Muy divertida, no habrías salido herida si no hubieras querido infartarme. —Se quejó Yui avergonzada.

Kyouko trató de reprimir una risita tonta.

—Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estarías con tus padres todo el verano. —Comentó Yui con curiosidad después de haber tomado la mitad de su té. Cansada de la charla superficial que podrían dejar para luego.

—Se ve que me extrañaste. —Ironizó la rubia rodando los ojos antes de terminar su cuarta galleta.

—Lo hice, solo…siento que algo no está bien, todo esto es demasiado imprevisto y aunque eres espontanea, no sé…yo solo me preocupo por ti. —Tartamudeó torpemente Yui. Quiso golpearse contra la mesa en el instante que terminó de hablar, definitivamente sus habilidades sociales se estaban atrofiando.

Kyouko asintió mordiéndose el labio. A veces se sorprendía de lo fácil que era para Yui leerla, supuso que tendría que sacarlo todo de una vez, no tenía sentido darle largas a lo inevitable.

—Le dije a mis padres que era lesbiana. —Admitió finalmente.

Yui se atragantó con el té. Mientras tosía tratando de calmarse, su cabeza estaba tratando de procesar lo que acababa de oír.

—Lo siento.

—No, huh… está bien. Solo hubiera agradecido que no me lo hubieras dicho mientras trataba de deglutir. —Masculló Yui con la garganta algo resentida. — ¿Cómo se lo tomaron?

Kyouko negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Decidió contar todo antes de que Yui empezara a pensar lo peor y por el ceño fruncido y aquella ligera mueca en su rostro, supo que tenía que hacerlo ya.

—Ellos se rieron de mí. —Murmuró en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo?...

—Literalmente. Es decir, estábamos todos en la mesa y mi tía seguía haciendo esos horribles comentarios sobre cómo debía empezar a buscar al indicado, porque cuando menos me diera cuenta ya iba a estar vieja y que sería maravilloso tener una relación para poder empezar a formar una familia. —Comenzó exasperada sin disimular el fastidio. —Les dije que no necesitaba un hombre en mi vida, que tenía metas y por ahora no involucraban ser un ama de casa. Entonces empezaron a despotricar de como la globalización y el internet estaba arruinando a Japón con esos pensamientos occidentales. Perdí la paciencia, y les dije que si iban a esperar que trajera un chico a casa estarían esperando por siempre porque era lesbiana.

Kyouko se rió recordando la cara de espanto de su tía, el tartamudeó absurdo de su tío y a su primo tratando de no ahogarse con la ensalada. Quizás tenía una fijación con revelar noticias impactantes mientras la gente estaba comiendo.

Yui asintió y tomó su mano sobre la mesa dándole un apretón ligero.

—Y entonces mis papás empezaron a reírse. No una risa incomoda, simplemente se rieron a carcajadas. Me había esperado cualquier cosa, gritos, reproches incluso lágrimas… No verlos riendo como lunáticos. Después de minutos, mi mamá se compadeció de mí y me dijo que ya lo sabían. Que estaban orgullosos de mí, pero que era hilarante como solo yo podía salir del armario en mitad de la cena del cumpleaños de mi primo.

—Oh, pero eso es bueno… —Opinó Yui. —No es una reacción normal, pero te dieron su apoyo ¿no?

—Si…al menos hasta que empezaron a quejarse de que debí haberlo dicho antes de viajar, así podrías haber venido con nosotros. —Murmuró Kyouko nerviosamente mirando de reojo la mano de Yui que sujetaba firmemente la suya.

— ¿Por qué querrían que fuera con ustedes?

Kyouko la miró con intensidad, y ella simplemente arqueó las cejas sin entender. Los ojos azules de su amiga la miraban pidiéndole ayuda, tratando de trasmitirle telepáticamente cosas que Yui fue incapaz de entender. Finalmente la rubia suspiró exasperada y apretó su mano con fuerza.

—Ellos creen que estamos juntas.

— ¿Qué?

—Que somos pareja Yui.

—Oh.

—Sí.

Yui parpadeó confundida. Quiso decir algo más pero simplemente no pudo formar ninguna palabra, así que se quedo allí abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Kyouko se mordió el labio frustrada, para todos los que decían lo muy inteligente que era Yui Funami, deseaba que la vieran ahora. Bueno, al menos no se había reído.

Yui la miró atónita y Kyouko decidió ayudarla un poco.

—Yo también me sorprendí. Y les dije que eras mi mejor amiga nada más. Entonces ellos volvieron a reírse. Me dijeron que no había necesidad de mentir. Que siempre lo vieron venir y que aunque sufrieron un poco las primeras noches que pasé en tu casa ellos comprendían y alguna vez fueron adolescentes hormonales. Que te conocían de toda la vida y estaban felices por nosotras.

Kyouko se saltó las demás razones, ya era lo suficientemente embarazosa la situación como para agregar que "hablas de ella todo el tiempo", "deberías ver la expresión en tu cara cuando te llama", y para rematar el "hasta dices su nombre cuando estás dormida" con aquella mirada de picardía que se veía perturbadora en sus progenitores.

Es decir, eso estaba totalmente mal de muchas maneras. Sus padres estaban enfermos. Por supuesto que hablaba de Yui, compartían todas las clases juntas y el club de entretenimiento, así que claro siempre estaba feliz de poder hablar con su mejor amiga y más desde que estaba atrapada con el estúpido de su primo, sus tíos y sus ideales de la edad media y sus intensos padres. Lo de hablar dormida era circunstancial, ¿Cómo iba ella a saberlo si estaba dormida? En fin, ¿era esto negación? Nah, sin comentarios.

— Oh, bueno supongo que tiene sentido, nosotras pasamos bastante tiempo juntas. ¿Les dijiste que estás soltera?

—Bueno…

— ¡Kyouko! —La reprendió Yui.

—¡Es que no me creían!…y luego el idiota presumido de Kasuki-kun dijo que era absurdo, que él te conocía y que tendrías que estar más loca que una cabra o desesperada como para fijarte en una idiota como yo. —Se quejó la rubia haciendo pucheros.

— ¿Dijo eso? —Cuestionó sorprendida la chica.

—No exactamente…—Al ver que Yui iba a protestar continuó hablando. —No podía insultarme enfrente de mis padres, así que dijo que "yo nunca sería tu _tipo_". Uhg, fue la forma en que lo dijo, con esa incredibilidad y confianza y me sacó que quicio…entonces le dije que éramos muy felices juntas y lo habíamos sido durante los dos últimos años que llevábamos saliendo. Y él se rió… ¡se rió!

Yui la miró con algo de incertidumbre, Kyouko se veía…algo inestable. Claro que había oído miles de historias de Kasuki, el primo de su mejor amiga era un imbécil absoluto, disfrutaba enormemente de molestar a la rubia pero iba más allá, disfrutaba con herirla. Lo había conocido brevemente en una competencia de deletreo en la que competía Namori y fue un total idiota maleducado y grosero. Además probablemente su familia había traumatizado a su amiga con reírse cuando abrió su corazón y alma para contar algo que la hacía sentir tan vulnerable. Sí, podía ser que tenía algo de sentido que la otaku estuviera tan volátil.

—…luego le dije que no tenía ningún problema, porque podía demostrarlo. Porque obviamente me amabas tanto que ibas a venir a Kyoto tan pronto como yo te lo pidiera para pasar conmigo todas las vacaciones. —Finalizó Kyouko algo más aliviada por haberse desahogado.

Entonces miró a Yui que parecía espaciada y frunció el ceño, quizás la había roto. Algo sobre eso la molestó, bueno era su mejor amiga… no tendría que estar tan espantada por la idea de ayudarla, ¿o sí? Empezó a entrar en pánico, ¿y si había arruinado su amistad para siempre? ¿Y si Yui se mudaba a China para no volver a ver su cara nunca más? ¿Y si la veinteava temporada de Mirakurun era la última?

En algún momento de su crisis existencial Yui volvió a la realidad y al verla tan aterrada decidió intervenir.

—Kyouko... cálmate.

—Lo siento mucho, yo sé que me equivoqué… no quería meterte en esto. Sólo olvida todo. Iré a Kyoto y le diré al idiota ese que no pudiste venir porque te comieron unos caimanes o algo así…—Se excusó apresuradamente la rubia antes de ponerse de pie rápidamente y tratar de huir— Quizás podría cambiar mi nombre y mudarme a Australia, ganarme la vida enseñando a los canguros a boxear o algo así.

Si, era un plan sólido.

Abrió la puerta pero antes de que pudiera atravesarla, la mano de Yui estaba sujetando su brazo y obligándola a enfrentarla.

—Cielos, Kyouko…debes dejar de tomar tanto café. No hay necesidad de mudarte a Australia, ni nada de eso. —Intervino Yui sonriendo cuando la rubia se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que aquel último pensamiento lo había dicho en voz alta.

Kyouko se estremeció, la miró con una emoción desbordante antes de arrodillarse dramáticamente al estilo propuesta nupcial.

— ¿Me ayudaras? ¿Te entregarías a mí siendo fiel en las alegrías y penas? ¿En la salud y enfermedad hasta que tu fanatismo tonto por Diana Cavendish nos separe? ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia falsa Yui-nyan? —Preguntó la rubia llena de esperanza sujetando la mano de su amiga.

Yui giró los ojos y suspiró exageradamente antes de asentir. Las cosas que hacía por esta chica. Kyouko chilló de felicidad y le dedicó a Yui una sonrisa de mil kilowatts antes de saltar y atraparla en un gran abrazo que la castaña terminó correspondiendo mientras reía, muy a su pesar, dejándose llevar.

— ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! Eres la mejor amiga del mundo mundial…cuando Kasuki-kun te vea va a desear nunca haber nacido.

—Wow, espera un momento…yo voy a ayudarte, solo que no sé cómo vamos a hacerle creer a todos que somos pareja.

—Eso no es tan difícil. Ambas actúan como si lo fueran muy a menudo. Es decir, básicamente ya te propuso matrimonio.

La voz las interrumpió en medio de su acalorado abrazo y ambas se separaron al instante como si hubieran recibido una descarga eléctrica.

— ¿A-Akari? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Tartamudeó Yui avergonzada dirigiéndose a la chica que estaba tranquilamente sentada tranquilamente cerca a la mesa donde estaban merendando minutos antes.

— ¡Que cruel, Yui-chan! Hoy nos teníamos que reunir…Chinatsu-chan no pudo venir porque su padre le pidió que le ayudara a hacer una cena para su madre porque hoy es su aniversario. —Se quejó la menor haciendo pucheros, odiaba mucho su poder de pasar desapercibida.

—En realidad estaba aquí antes de que vinieras, solo que cuando llegaste…como que me olvidé que estaba allí. —Susurró Kyouko aprovechando que la chica de cabello rojo parecía concentrada en encontrar alguna galleta de chocolate entre el surtido de postres.

—Tenemos que ponerle un cascabel o algo, es un verdadero fantasma. —Contestó Yui algo desconcertada, ¿era esto una demostración de que lo paranormal existía?

—Ejem…entonces, ¿Qué decías Akari-chan? —Masculló Kyouko tratando de aparentar normalidad antes de arrastrar a Yui hacia la mesa y volver a ocupar sus lugares.

—Oh, sí…creo que ambas harían un buen trabajo, son muy unidas y prácticamente viven juntas así que tienen cierta intimidad que podría servirles. —Comentó Akari entusiastamente al tener toda la atención en ella.

—Pero no va a funcionar a menos de que empiecen a ser más_ físicas_ entre ustedes. —Opinó otra voz y todas se sorprendieron al ver a Chizuru recostada en el marco de la puerta mirándolas con aburrimiento.

Antes de que Kyouko pudiera expresar lo que también pasaba por la mente de Yui, _"¿de dónde salen todas estas personas?"_, la chica se adentro al club y le arrebató a Akari la última galleta de chocolate y lo que más ansiaba, la atención.

—Tienen que ser más cariñosas, no es que necesiten engancharse en público, pero tus padres no esperan que actúen como una pareja casada, que conoce todas sus rutinas y trivialidades pero no se toca ni con un poste. Ellos esperan que estén todas cachondas y necesitadas, como las adolescentes de diecisiete años que en realidad son. —Concluyó la chica ignorando las miradas de incertidumbre que estaba recibiendo y las lágrimas de Akari que una vez más estaba volviéndose invisible.

— ¡NO! NO TIENEN QUE BESUQUEARSE EN PUBLICO, O HACER ESAS COSAS…SIMPLEMENTE CON BESOS DULCES Y ABRAZOS ESTARÁN BIEN, estamos en Japón después de todo, ¿no?

— ¿Por qué estas gritando Akari-chan? —Cuestionó Yui aturdida por la voz estridente de su amiga más joven.

—Oh, cielos. Yo creí que estaba desapareciendo…solo olvídenlo. —Se excuso la chica antes de usar su poder a conciencia y hacerse invisible.

—Sí, definitivamente lo haremos. —Se burló la chica de cabello blanco y anteojos. —Podrían seguir el consejo de la dulce Akari, o podrían seguir mis consejos, después de todo soy una experta en el tema.

Kyouko y Yui se miraron sorprendidas, antes de asentir entre sí comunicándose sin palabras. ¿Deberían de confiar en esta chica? La rubia le tenía un poco de miedo, era tan inestable e impredecible además que le tenía algún extraño odio y le gustaba golpearla, y Yui no sabía en donde meterse, ¿Qué acababa de aceptar?

Kyouko se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿En qué sentido eres una experta?

—Oh bueno, tengo una colección gigantesca de mangas Yuri.

Estaban condenadas.

* * *

El viaje no duró tanto como lo esperaban, estaban tan nerviosas por lo que sucedería cuando llegaran a casa de los tíos de Kyouko que casi no hablaron. Ambas estaban pensando en lo que la chica de cabello blanco les había aconsejado, había estado bastante bien, nada escandaloso o extraño simplemente ser más cariñosas y actuar como si fueran pareja todo el tiempo por si alguien las veía interactuar sin que se dieran cuenta.

No fue tan terrible, al menos hasta que le preguntaron por qué las ayudaba y Chizuru se quitó las gafas y se quedó allí mirando al vacío mientras babeaba y balbuceaba algo sobre su hermana consolando a la vicepresidenta del Consejo estudiantil cuando se enterara.

No fue hasta que llegaron a la estación de tren que finalmente las golpeó la realidad.

—Yui-nyan si no estás segura, no hay problema… yo puedo inventar algo. —Murmuró Kyouko. —Después de todo, si soy capaz de hacer mangas tan asombrosos, puedo inventar algo más creíble que lo de los caimanes.

Pero antes de que la castaña pudiera contestar, los gritos emocionados de la madre de Kyouko las interrumpieron.

— ¡Chicas! —Las saludó la madre de la rubia, parecía una versión mayor de Kyouko y Yui se sonrojo cuando brevemente pensó en lo atractiva que era con su sonrisa suave y su cabello un poco más corto que el de su amiga. —Me alegro que hayas venido, Yui-chan. Estábamos ansiosos por charlar contigo ahora que finalmente sabemos la naturaleza de tu relación con nuestra pequeña Kyouko.

— ¡Mamá! —Se quejó la chica con la cara roja. Apenas estaba comenzando y ya quería que se la tragara la tierra.

—Vamos, tu padre nos está esperando. —Insistió su madre sin darse por aludida antes de despeinar cariñosamente a su avergonzada hija.

Kyouko bufó y se volvió a su amiga, su cara pálida y mirada aterrorizada la hicieron sonreír inconscientemente, Yui era tan adorable a veces.

—Hey, no van a asesinarte ni nada. —La tranquilizó apretando su hombro cariñosamente. Yui la miró aturdida antes de asentir dudosamente.

Agarró su maleta de lona del suelo y se la colgó en la espalda antes de seguir a Kyouko, sus manos estaban entrelazadas probablemente para no perderse entre la multitud de personas pero Yui agradeció el contacto, estaba horriblemente nerviosa y esto salía de su zona de confort enormemente pero era todo por Kyouko y con la mano de su mejor amiga siendo su ancla, por primera vez pensó que tal vez no sería tan malo.

* * *

No era malo...era TERRIBLE. Y apenas acababan de llegar.

— Hora de despertar, dormilona. —Murmuró Yui algo avergonzada siendo hiperconsciente de la mirada de la familia de Kyouko que observaba atentamente la escena.

Apenas se habían subido al auto la rubia se había acomodado contra la ventana buscando dormir un poco, desde el momento en que se había enfrentado a su primo no había sido capaz de descansar casi nada, preocupada por la situación. Luego había vuelto a Tokio y entre darle las noticias a Yui, los consejos de sus amigas y el maratón de películas románticas que habían tenido para "conceptualizarse", cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaban en Kyoto y ella estaba demasiado cansada como para pensar en cualquier cosa.

La cabeza de Kyouko había vuelto a golpear contra la ventana después de que pasaran sobre otro bache y Yui decidió que tenía que hacer algo, a menos que quisiera que la rubia terminara con una contusión, la acercó contra su cuerpo para que se recostara e instintivamente Kyouko se acurrucó contra ella. Tomó una campera de su mochila y cubrió a la otaku con ella, el calor del verano era terrible pero con el aire acondicionado encendido en todo su esplendor Kyouko iba a terminar enfermándose. Sonrió al escucharla quejarse inteligiblemente entre sueños y dejó que su cabeza descansara con la de la rubia antes de disfrutar del olor de su shampoo, podía quejarse de la obsesión de su amiga con Mirakurun pero tenía que admitir que sus productos no eran tan terribles, era un aroma bastante agradable.

No fue hasta entonces que se sintió observada y descubrió que el padre de Kyouko había estado mirándolas por el retrovisor que se sintió cohibida, a pesar de que Kyouko no se parecía físicamente a él con sus cabellos castaños y ojos color caramelo, casi excepto quizás por su nariz, era su personalidad lo que demostraba lo interesantes que eran los genes, siempre lo había visto sonriendo alegremente y haciendo comentarios tontos a propósito. Por la sonrisa cariñosa en su cara Yui se tranquilizó un poco, tal vez Akari tenía razón y actuaban como una pareja más de lo que se daban cuenta. Tal vez no sería tan difícil.

Con la cara caliente y sus mejillas rojas por la implicación que de sus pensamientos desvió la mirada a la ventana y pasó el tiempo perdiéndose entre las calles.

Habían llegado más rápido de lo que esperaba y la rubia no se había despertado. No podía simplemente golpearla o algo, aunque después de que toda la familia Toshino se quedara allí fuera del auto mirándolas con poco disimulo como si fueran aliens o animales en el zoológico, deseó poder hacerlo. Había tratado con ligeros movimientos, con desesperados susurros e incluso la había pellizcado ligeramente sobre la ropa pero Kyouko estaba en knock out y roncaba suavemente mientras babeaba felizmente su blusa azul.

Frustrada y sin ideas se acercó, y aprovechó que la inclinación de su cabeza les impediría ver lo que estaba haciendo antes de morder ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja de la chica que se estremeció entre sus brazos. Un lloriqueo escapó de los labios de la chica y se movió abriendo los ojos confundida.

—Yui…—Se quejó la rubia con los ojos vidriosos aún algo dormida.

—Vamos, tu familia lleva los últimos diez minutos observándonos. —Murmuró la castaña avergonzada saliendo del apretado agarre que tenía la chica en ella y tomando su mochila antes de salir apresuradamente del auto.

—Ella simplemente… ¿me mordió? —Murmuró Kyouko muy aturdida.

* * *

Yui se sintió repentinamente cohibida, la casa era enorme, una fachada preciosa con un jardín frondoso y verde que parecía ir por kilómetros, por dentro era paredes blancas, techos altos y pisos blancos de mármol, decorado muebles antiguos que parecían sacados de un museo de historia antigua japonesa.

Las presentaciones fueron cortas pero incomodas y afortunadamente la comida ya estaba servida, Kyouko estaba demasiado hambrienta para prestar atención a la conversación en la mesa, Yui conversaba amigablemente con sus padres mientras sus tíos trataban en vano de no mostrar su disgusto. La comida estaba deliciosa y con tanta distracción Kyouko pudo finalmente comer tranquila sin recibir miradas de reproche o comentarios sobre la cantidad apropiada que una dama debía consumir.

Saciada y terriblemente adormilada se recostó sobre el hombro de Yui que estaba sentada a su lado. Yui se tensó, no había realmente nada alarmante en la situación, Kyouko siempre había sido bastante cariñosa y la castaña sabía que cuando Chizuru había mencionado ser más físicas lo decía en gran medida respecto a ella. Pero tener a la familia de Kyouko mirando cada movimiento la ponía nerviosa.

—Hey, vamos a la cama. —Instó la rubia luchando contra la pesadez de sus parpados quería disfrutar una pequeña siesta para tener energía e ir a ver los fuegos artificiales a la noche, era felizmente inconsciente de la tensión en el ambiente.

El sonido de platos cayendo sobre la mesa la sobresaltó lo suficiente para despertarse un poco, su tía estaba pálida y las miraba con la boca abierta mientras el olvidado bol de ensalada estaba desperdigado encima del que había sido un lindo mantel color champagne, Kasuki parecía molesto y su tío tenía su mandíbula cuadrada apretada fuertemente, una vena sobresalía palpitando en su cuello y Kyouko solo pudo fruncir el ceño confundida ante la situación.

—Lo siento Toshiro-kun y Elizabeth-san, sé que tienen una forma de pensar… —Su voz gruesa y ligeramente nasal hizo una pausa incomoda tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. Sus ojos castaños se fijaron brevemente en ellas antes de pasar una mano por su corto cabello gris nerviosamente. Se aclaró la garganta. —…_diferentes_ pero está es nuestra casa y ustedes son nuestros invitados, no estamos cómodos con el estilo de vida que lleva su hija, y si pudieran respetar eso estaríamos agradecidos. Hay un sofá perfectamente cómodo que prepararemos para que la señorita Funami-san pueda acomodarse.

Yui suspiró, esto no iba a salir bien. No estaba muy instruida en política pero después de la presentación inicial lo había reconocido, era Toshino Takeshi uno de los favoritos del partido más conservador de Japón a la cámara de representantes, seguro tenía carisma y le tenía que reconocer que se había contenido bastante porque normalmente sus discursos rayaban en el odio y estaban encaminados atacar a grupos minoritarios y oprimidos históricamente como las mujeres, los homosexuales y los extranjeros migrantes, su partido estaba aliado con los sectores más tradicionalistas de Japón. Se alegro de que fuese Toshiro el padre de Kyouko, no quisiera saber cómo habrían reaccionado ante las noticias de su orientación sexual si su padre fuera el otro hermano Toshino.

—Están locos si piensan que ella va a dormir en un sofá cuando la única razón que la invité… —Empezó la rubia alejándose de la comodidad de su amiga, se enderezó en su silla y se inclinó hacia adelante ambas manos firmemente ubicadas sobre la mesa, la sangre le hervía y para no atacarlo físicamente se conformó con seguir remarcando cada palabra con indignación absoluta.

Toshiro quiso interrumpir a su hija pero su esposa, Elizabeth le tomó de la mano y lo silenció con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, su hija tenía razón en estar enojada. Habían discutido muchas veces por los prejuicios que el hermano de su esposo llamaba valores y ella estaba orgullosa de que su hermosa hija fuera capaz de defenderse cuando lo consideraba necesario, recordó la forma en la que la habían tratado con desdén cuando la vieron, sus rasgos eran evidentemente extranjeros y la etiquetaron como una "ruidosa, inmoral e irrespetuosa americana" aunque ella había nacido en Melbourne, Australia. Había callado y soportado todo lo que tuvieron que decirle porque era una mujer adulta y no quería dañar su relación con su entonces prometido, pero no le iba a impedir a su hija desahogarse y hacer lo que ella nunca tuvo el coraje de hacer: defenderse.

Yui empezó a sudar frío, conocía a Kyouko y sabía que muchas malas palabras iban a empezar a salir si no la detenía, sabía que tenía razón incluso ella misma había estado a dos segundos de arrojarle un plato en la cabeza al hombre, pero sus padres la habían educado para ser respetuosa y educada aunque las personas con las que tratara no lo merecieran.

—Kyouko… —La llamó suave pero firmemente poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano de la chica sobre la mesa.

La habitación entera estaba en silencio de repente, solo se escuchaba la trabajosa respiración de Kyouko ya que el resto del clan Toshino parecía estar conteniendo el aliento. Vio al hombre canoso fruncir el ceño y a su esposa removerse incómoda, el primo de Kyouko parecía entretenido. De repente se dio cuenta de la razón, se conocían de toda la vida y nunca habían tenido ningún problema en superar las formalidades de los sufijos, tanto sus padres como los de la rubia se habían acostumbrado rápidamente y nunca lo habían tomado como algo extraño, parecía impactante para personas como los tíos de la chica que aunque estaban casados seguían usando la formalidad correspondiente.

Yui pensó que era estúpido pero se mordió el labio y decidió seguir con ello. No se iba a ganar la aprobación de nadie si jugaba a molestarlos y aunque normalmente no le importaría, estos eran (desgraciadamente) familiares de su amiga. Ya estaba fingiendo ser su novia así que iba a interpretar la novia más increíble que existiera.

—Kyouko-chan… —Repitió la castaña sintiendo extraño el nombre en su boca. — ¿podemos hablar un momento afuera?

Los ojos azules de Kyouko estaban ligeramente oscurecidos por la ira que la había poseído pero al escuchar a su amiga corregir la forma en la que la llamaba parpadearon en reconocimiento. Quiso negarse, sabía lo que Yui estaba haciendo pero esos ojos castaños suplicantes la hicieron retroceder. Bufó infantilmente y golpeó su pie contra el suelo pero asintió y dejó que la mano de Yui tomara la suya y la guiara fuera del comedor.

—Claro, YUI. —Enfatizó mirando de reojo a la familia y Yui negó con la cabeza pero lo consideró una victoria, habría podido terminar peor.

Toshiro tomó la palabra y Elizabeth la miró entre curiosa y divertida por la forma en la que la chica Funami podía aplacar hasta la ira más intensa de su hija. Ambas salieron del comedor pero Yui no se detuvo hasta que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para poder hablar sin preocuparse de ser escuchadas. Obviamente no tenía ni idea de adonde ir, así que la castaña vagó por el pasillo atravesando diferentes espacios hasta llegar a una habitación que parecía ser el cuarto de lavado.

—Es un imbécil absoluto… —Se quejó Kyouko soltando la mano de Yui para poder cruzarse de brazos.

—Lo sé, por eso no debes dejar que te provoque. —Trató de calmarla Yui. —No me molesta dormir en el sofá, tienen razón es su casa y son sus reglas. No tiene que gustarnos, pero al menos no nos han tratado de exorcizar.

—Es solo porque mi papá está aquí. Son unos ignorantes, a mi mamá y a mí siempre nos han tratado como basura con insultos solapados e indirectas. —Confesó Toshino sintiéndose vulnerable.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó suavemente Yui, la seriedad del momento la inquietaba un poco, estaba hablando con la alegre y despreocupada Kyouko pero en este momento su mejor amiga parecía diez años mayor y todo menos ella misma.

—Porque ella es extranjera aunque esté nacionalizada acá. Y yo soy exactamente igual. Odian mi piel clara, mis ojos azules y redondeados y mi pelo rubio. —Admitió la chica sin ser capaz de enfrentarse a la mirada inquisitiva de su mejor amiga.

—Son idiotas. Pienso que eres la chica más hermosa que alguna vez he conocido. Pero eres más que eso, Kyouko. Eres vibrante, alegre y muy carismatica. —Confesó Yui mientras acariciaba ligeramente la mejilla de su amiga levantando su rostro para poder mirarla y demostrarle que hablaba en serio.

Las mejillas de Kyouko podrían rivalizar con el rojo intenso del cabello de Akari, su respiración se enganchó ligeramente y tenía una sensación extraña de hormigueo en el estómago. Su amistad con Yui siempre había estado en una línea delgada, habían momentos en donde pensó que podían ser mucho más, momentos en los que ella flirteaba descaradamente y su amiga no parecía incomoda incluso había coqueteado de vuelta, sí realmente solo para descolocarla, pero aún así. Y luego veía todas las cosas que Yui estaba dispuesta de hacer por ella, la forma en la que la cuidaba, la escuchaba y nunca la dejaba sola a pesar de los disparatados planes que formaba su cabeza. Ella era la persona que mejor la conocía en todo el mundo, era su mejor amiga y muy honestamente solo se había contenido por miedo de que su inmadurez se interpusiera y dañara su relación por algo que podía salir potencialmente mal.

Se había sentido ridículamente atraída a ella por mucho tiempo, le gustaba la forma en la que Yui era autentica y seguía fiel a sí misma a pesar de los comentarios, nunca le importó lo que opinaran las demás chicas sobre su cabello o su ropa que a veces rozaba con lo masculino. Le gustaba su sonrisa fresca, su obsesión con los videojuegos y libros y que se avergonzara de hablar de temas relacionados con el amor y el sexo. Que sus padres sugirieran que estaban en una relación la había molestado e ilusionado en partes iguales, ya que mostraba lo transparente que había estado siendo y por otra parte la esperanza de que quizás sus sentimientos no tan platónicos no fueran totalmente unilaterales.

—Gracias. —Atinó a susurrar entrecortadamente Kyouko.

—Es la verdad.

—Probablemente lo usaré en tu contra, lo sabes, ¿no? —Bromeó la rubia tratando aligerar la situación que la estaba poniendo nerviosa, la mano de Yui seguía ahuecando su mejilla.

— ¿Cómo? —Preguntó Funami arqueando una ceja, sus ojos brillaban con diversión. Era tan inusual voltear los papeles, normalmente Kyouko jugaba con ella descaradamente y la dejaba avergonzada y confundida.

—Oh, no sé…quizás podría decirles a las demás chicas como nadie nunca superara mi belleza. —Susurró Kyouko acercándose y deslizando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Yui, dos podían jugar este juego.

—Ejem…chicas, Toshiro y yo vamos a comprar algunos recuerdos. Pueden unírsenos si quieren. —Interrumpió la madre de Kyouko viéndose ligeramente incomoda por entorpecer un momento tan íntimo para su hija.

Kyouko había enterrado su cabeza en el cuello de Yui al escuchar la voz de su madre, estaba mortificada y enojada, no podía de la vergüenza de lo que pensarían sus padres y también enojada por no poder continuar con aquella conversación tan interesante.

—Estaremos encantadas. —Aceptó Yui con las mejillas rojas odiando a Kyouko por dejarla sola en esa situación.

—Cool. Nos vamos en cinco minutos.

Los pasos se alejaron y Yui no pudo evitar reírse, ¿cómo había permitido tan fácilmente que Kyouko se saliera con la suya con esto de ser su novia? Tendría que al menos haberse negado un poco, hacerla rogar más o algo. Era tan débil cuando se trataba de Kyouko.

— ¿Ella simplemente dijo "Cool"?

—Es su intento de verse como una madre moderna y buena onda. —Explicó Kyouko sin querer moverse de su posición actual. —Esto es tan vergonzoso.

—Bueno, en realidad no debería serlo. Se supone que llevamos dos años saliendo. Esto no sería la peor cosa que ella podría interrumpir. —La calmó Yui. — Vamos, a menos de que quieras que tus papás piensen definitivamente lo peor.

Y entonces Kyouko se separó rápidamente y salió corriendo como si le hubiesen dicho que Mirakurun estaba en la puerta mientras Yui la seguía riéndose entre dientes.

* * *

Pasaron la tarde conociendo los lugares más turísticos, Kyouko parecía malhumorada pero Yui sospechaba que era porque tenía sueño. Después de una larga caminata y de subir y bajar escalones para recorrer diferentes templos entraron a un agradable restaurante para cenar, los padres de la rubia se habían comportado magníficamente, bromeando y haciéndola sentir cómoda mientras que Kyouko se había mantenido ligeramente distante y gruñona. Quizás por eso habían hecho una parada para cenar, y no tener que verse obligados a compartir la mesa con el resto del clan Toshino y empeorar el humor de su hija.

—Mi cielo, sabemos que estás enojada por los arreglos para pasar la noche. —Inició Elizabeth con un tono cariñoso. —Sabemos que ustedes se aman y son jóvenes…pero tus tíos…

—No, mamá. Esto no es acerca de nosotras, no es como si enserio fuéramos a hacer otra cosa que dormir. —Interrumpió la rubia a la defensiva. —Es acerca de ellos queriendo controlar todo a su alrededor, no les gusta que sea lesbiana. Kasuki-kun es un reverendo idiota y sabe como presionarme, no debía haber traído a Yui en este horrible intento de vacaciones familiares.

—Está bien. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti…soy tu mejor amiga. —La calmó Yui viendo la tensión en los hombros de la mangaka y la forma en la que apretaba sus puños. —Y tú n-novia. Obviamente.

—Y eres la mejor, como mi mejor amiga y novia. —Se apresuró Toshino tomando la mano de Yui sobre la mesa tratando de disimular el desliz de Funami.

—Por eso hablamos con Takeshi. No estuvo feliz pero accedió a que pasaran la noche juntas, pero solo si prometen comportarse adecuadamente. —Intervino el padre de Kyouko con una sonrisa conciliadora.

—Oh, bueno esperemos que Yui pueda contenerse. —Aceptó Kyouko con una sonrisa traviesa. —Ella es un poco pervertida.

— ¡Kyouko! —Exclamó horrorizada Yui poniéndose roja soltándose del agarre de sus manos y alejándose de ella.

—No seas así, Yui…mis padres son personas muy tolerantes. Mi madre es australiana con una cultura un poco más abierta y papá está súper azotado y haría cualquier cosa por ella. —Desestimó disfrutando cada momento de la vergüenza de todas las personas sentadas en la mesa.

—Para el carro jovencita, somos tus padres…queremos que estés informada y que confíes en nosotros pero no queremos saberlo _todo_. —Interrumpió su madre con una ceja arqueada y una mueca severa. —Además aún necesitamos una charla seria con Yui-chan.

Yui parecía un fantasma, con cada intervención deseaba más devolver el tiempo y nunca haber aceptado meterse en esta locura.

—Estoy muy feliz, podremos hacer una cena e invitar a Tatsuya-san y a Natsuki-san. — Opinó el hombre sonriéndole a su esposa. —Hace mucho que no nos vemos.

Yui ahora estaba en pánico, esto era mucho peor de lo que se esperaba. Una cosa era fingir un noviazgo ficticio de verano por su mejor amiga, otra muy diferente era salir del armario ante sus padres y hablarles de una relación romántica inexistente. Su madre siempre se había jactado de la confianza que tenía Yui en ellos y había sido una de las razones por las que vivía sola, de repente esconderles una relación de dos años parecía algo muy raro. Sus padres estarían muy heridos o enojados. O ambos.

—Tengo que ir al baño. Si me disculpan. —Chilló Yui sin controlar el espanto en su voz antes de prácticamente salir corriendo.

— ¿Dijimos algo que no debíamos? —Preguntó su madre preocupada.

—Eh, bueno…Yui es algo tímida respecto de nuestra relación. Es por eso que no habíamos dicho nada. Creo que teme que sus padres no me aprueben o no estén de acuerdo. —Improvisó la rubia tratando de parecer natural aunque moría de ganas de salir y esconderse en el baño con su amiga. ¿Por qué había pensado que podría salirse con la suya? —Solo…no presionen el tema, iré a ver como está.

—Claro, cariño. Lo sentimos. Estaremos esperándolas.

* * *

—No puedo hacer esto. —Murmuró Yui alterada tratando de respirar con tranquilidad mirándose al espejo.

Un par de golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, cuando escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga le abrió la puerta.

—Yui…

—No, Kyouko…no puedo hacer esto. —Explotó la castaña mirándola aterrorizada. Ella se pasó las manos por el cabello nerviosamente mientras su amiga entraba en el pequeño baño individual cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. —No puedo decirles a mis padres e involucrarlos en esta mentira.

—No los vas a involucrar. Está bien, pasemos estas tres semanas y luego… —Masculló la rubia sintiéndose mal por lo afectada que parecía Yui. —Luego vamos a decir que se acabó. Terminamos porque no funcionó.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó deteniendo todos sus movimientos y viendo a la otaku con atención.

—Sí…solo terminamos. Les diré a mis papás y les pediré que lo guarden para ellos. No tengo que ver a mis tíos hasta el próximo año.

—Pero…les dijiste que éramos felices, ¿por qué terminaríamos? —Las ruedas en la cabeza de Yui estaban girando y tratando de buscar formas para hacer más creíble el plan.

—La gente termina todo el tiempo.

—No…tendría que ser algo muy grave, hemos sido amigas toda la vida y si termináramos podría dañar eso. No lo haríamos a menos de que fuera irreparable.

—No quiero ser la mala o que te odien. —Admitió Kyouko, sus grandes ojos azules mirando intensamente a Yui con algo de dolor.

—Nada de engaños o terceros entonces. —Aceptó Funami apoyándose en la pared. —Podríamos decir que no funcionó, que estamos mejor como amigas. Se supone que hemos salido por dos años, pero… creo que entenderían.

Kyouko asintió. Se sentía triste, sabía que este plan de que Yui fingiera ser su novia podía salir mal pero ella nunca pensaba mucho las cosas, ¿cómo es que nunca aprendía? Ahora apenas había pasado un día y ya estaban hablando de terminar.

— ¿Tanto te incómoda fingir que estamos juntas?

La pregunta cortó cualquier balbuceo y plan que se estuviera llevando a cabo en la mente de la castaña. Kyouko estaba apoyada contra el lavamanos mirándola distantemente, parecía algo herida y eso la devastó.

—Por supuesto que no, Kyouko.

Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez. Kyouko parecía sorprendida de haber hablado en voz alta pero se mantuvo lo más compuesta posible mientras que Yui buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

—Yo…claro que no. Sabes que en realidad tendría que estar halagada de que alguien como tu quisiera fingir una relación conmigo. —Admitió Yui, sus ojos nunca dejaron la cara de su amiga en busca de algún signo de incomodidad. —Es decir, ¿te has mirado al espejo? Cualquiera sería afortunada de tener un chance contigo, incluso si realmente tu sentido del humor es terrible.

—No lo es. —Se quejó Toshino con una sonrisa tímida mordiéndose el labio. —Tú tampoco estás tan mal, eres la rompecorazones de Namori.

Yui bufó girando los ojos.

—Están enamoradas de la idea de mí. Me creen una especie de príncipe encantador.

—Mmm… en realidad —Susurró Kyouko con un brillo travieso en sus ojos mientras se acercaba, Yui sabía que estaba en problemas y pasó saliva con dificultad. —Te ves más como un caballero en armadura brillante. Aunque fuiste un príncipe muy guapo.

—Fuiste una princesa terrible, Blanca nieves estaría revolcándose en su tumba si fuera real. —Se burló Yui sintiendo como el ambiente en la habitación se hacía muy intimo conforme la chica se acercaba a ella.

En ese momento Yui esperaba que Kyouko se quejara, la golpeara e hiciera un puchero infantil. Era la Kyouko clásica y sin embargo, la chica nunca dejaría de sorprenderla. Así que cuando vio esa sonrisa socarrona en su fingida cara de inocencia pura, debió darse cuenta. Debió notar que como siempre, la otaku iba a salirse con la suya, porque ella era la voz de la razón pero Kyouko…Kyouko era la que siempre tenía última palabra.

—Oh, pero Yui… —Susurró coquetamente. —Vi como me mirabas en ese vestido. Después de todo, ¿no soy la chica más hermosa que hayas conocido?

—Dije que eras mucho más que eso…también la más infantil. —Se quejó la castaña sintiéndose arrinconada, trató de esquivar a su amiga yendo a la puerta y sacando el seguro. —Tus padres…

—Oh vamos, no seas aburrida. —Continúo Kyouko sujetando a su amiga por la cintura ocupando su espacio personal encerrándola entre el lavamanos y su cuerpo. —Ellos están esperando que estemos haciendo otras cosas además de hablar.

— ¿Si? —Murmuró Yui arqueando una ceja y mirándola fijamente. Quizás un cambio de táctica… — ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Ya sabes…_cosas._

— ¿Cosas? Huh, supongo que no deberíamos decepcionarlos entonces. —Contestó con complicidad colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia quien la miró impactada.

Kyouko pasó saliva, ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Yui tan audaz? En algún otro momento se habría quedado torpemente mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos y sonrojada hasta la médula, ahora estaba atrapada en su propio juego y sin aliento, ella dijo que no iban a decepcionarlos…eso significaba que iban a hacer _¿cosas?...¿Como besarse?_

Y entonces las manos de Yui bajaron lentamente acariciando sus brazos, la tela de su camiseta rosa de Mirakurun se acabó y sintió el tacto de los dedos de Funami contra su piel mientras se erizaba. Yui le sonreía con picardía, aquella línea en su mejilla que se formaba cuando sonreía ampliamente, la hizo estremecerse y sus ojos cafés se veían más oscuros mirándola tan profundamente que se sintió desnuda.

Y entonces Yui atacó.

No. No atacó sus labios en un beso tan apasionado que los mismísimos actores de Hollywood se verían como pobres inexpertos, tampoco besó su cuello deleitándose del aroma a vainilla de su colonia de Sakura Card Captor (¿qué? Mirakurun no era la única chica mágica que admiraba), ni deslizó sus labios por su cuerpo.

No.

En cambio la atacó con sus hábiles dedos. Los movimientos precisos en los puntos más certeros y en cuestión de segundos, la tenía retorciéndose entre sus brazos sin poder controlarse ni respirar adecuadamente mientras que luchaba porque el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones y que sus piernas no cedieran ante la inestabilidad de su cuerpo.

—Y-Yui…—Gimió la chica entrecortadamente mientras sujetaba la cabeza de la castaña deslizando sus dedos entre los mechones de pelo cortos y trataba de combatir la situación.

Y entonces la puerta del baño se abrió sorpresivamente y la cara muy preocupada de Elizabeth Toshino se asomó para ver qué había sucedido con su hija y su novia. Por supuesto que no era lo que se esperaba ver, las chicas la miraron sorprendidas por la intrusión y ella atinó a balbucear torpemente que las esperaban en el auto.

Ambas estaban sin aliento , con la ropa desarreglada, los miembros y piernas entrecruzados y enrojecidas. Se miraron brevemente antes de alejarse siendo conscientes por primera vez de la situación. Y de lo _que parecía_ la situación. Sí, los padres de Kyouko no estarían nada decepcionados.

Pero saquen la cabeza de la cuneta, señores. Porque Yui la atacó con nada más y nada menos que con _cosquillas._

Si, cosquillas.

* * *

—No voy a poder mirarlos nunca a la cara. —Se quejó Yui apenas llegaron a la casa y subieron la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. —Me estuvieron dando "la mirada" todo el camino.

—Al menos tú no vives con ellos. —Murmuró Kyouko viendo a su amiga dejarse caer en la cómoda cama matrimonial.

—Creen que tome la virtud de la niña de sus ojos. —Se lamentó la castaña cubriéndose la cara con los brazos.

—Bueno, en teoría apenas se dieron cuenta de que en realidad lo hiciste. Hipotéticamente, claro.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó Yui reincorporándose hasta quedar sentada para ver a la rubia que estaba sin camisa buscando distraídamente su pijama. — ¡Kyouko! Tapate, por favor… estoy aquí.

La rubia la miró confundida.

—Pero me has visto antes desnuda. Nos hemos bañado juntas...—Se excusó con tranquilidad levantando sus hombros sin importarle realmente. —Pero respecto a ellos, si piensan que llevamos dos años en una relación ya se habían hecho la idea de que estuvimos juntas…supongo que mi mamá creyó verlo en persona y por eso le impactó tanto.

—P-pero hace años que no... Sólo…ve a cambiarte en el baño y hablaremos de esto.

— ¿Qué? ¿No te gusta lo que ves? —Se burló la rubia mostrándose descaradamente en sus shorts de jean y su brassier rosa pálido. —Ahora te quejas, pero fue tu culpa por empezar la guerra de cosquillas.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que ibas a hacer esos sonidos tan…?—Masculló Yui sonrojada sin poder evitar mirar el abdomen plano de su mejor amiga. ¿Cómo tenía ese cuerpo con todas las porquerías que comía?

—Van a estar bien. Solo trataremos de fingir que no sucedió nunca. —Simplificó Kyouko sonriendo presumida al ver la mirada vagabunda de Yui en su cuerpo. — ¿Sí?

—Sí. —murmuró Yui distraídamente dejando que sus ojos se detuvieran en…en la pequeña insinuación de encaje que hablaba mucho del tipo de ropa interior que podía estar usando la rubia y debía ser a juego con su sostén.

No porque estuviera siendo rara con su amiga, ella solo estaba admirando que era una ropa interior muy… bonita, tenía que ser de esa con encajes que vendían en tiendas de lencería. Claro, no es que estuviera admirando la forma en la que sostenían…bueno, el cuerpo de Kyouko. No, eso sería algo pervertido y ella era muy pero muy inocente.

— ¿Yui? —La llamó Kyouko con las cejas arqueadas bastante sorprendida de la reacción de su mejor amiga al verla así, de haberlo sabido habría paseado más seguido en ropa interior por su casa.

— ¿Mmm?

— ¿Estás consciente que mis ojos están aquí arriba? —Se burló la rubia pavoneándose con una sonrisa divertida.

Como un ciervo atrapado por las luces de un auto Yui terminó su incursión visual en el cuerpo de su mejor amiga sonrojándose profusamente.

—C-claro. Yo solo estaba…eh. Es muy bonita tu ropa interior, tú deberías mostrarme esa tienda. —Improvisó la castaña sonando patética incluso a sus propios oídos. La sonrisa arrogante de la rubia no ayudaba mucho.

—Si tú lo dices…—Dijo Kyouko mordiéndose el labio.

Quería seguir molestando a Yui, era tan inusual esta tensión entre ellas, tal vez porque casi siempre había más gente a su alrededor, pero no podía evitar disfrutarlo mucho. Por otra parte, el día había sido lo suficientemente raro y pesado como para agregarle más cosas, así que se contuvo.

—Voy a terminar de cambiarme. —Informó la otaku. —Tú también deberías…

Los ojos de la castaña siguieron el trayecto de las manos de Kyouko hacia el cierre de su short y antes de avergonzarse más se levantó rápidamente de la cama y sin mirar a su amiga tomó su mochila antes de salir al pasillo cerrando la puerta detrás ella. Le tomó un segundo tratar de recomponerse recostada contra la puerta con un único pensamiento en su cabeza.

Kyouko podía ser ridículamente atractiva y peligrosa cuando se lo proponía.

Bueno, quizás dos.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

...

* * *

_Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado cualquier comentario, corrección u opinión pueden dejarlo en un review. No va a ser muy extenso había pensado en un par de capítulos unos cinco máximo de los cuales he escrito tres pero supongo que depende de su recepción,trataré de no tomar mucho antes que terminen mis vacaciones definitivamente... entiendo que hace mucho no publico en serio y revisando mis historias la verdad, me dan un poco de cringe de lo mal que están en cuanto argumento, trama, ortografía y demás... así que cualquier corrección será bienvenida manteniendo el respeto lo mas posible y entendiendo que aunque me gustan las correcciones no puedo cambiar plenamente mi manera de escribir por cuestión de gustos personales._

_Gracias__ a todos aquellos que me han dejado algún comentario antes para agradecer su apoyo así sea mediante favoritos, seguidores y no necesariamente solo comentarios aunque son muy bien apreciados, todos ellos. Gracias a **Kyomori y Gerendo01** porque a pesar de YuiKyo no es su taza de té se tomaron el tiempo para terminar una historia que pudo haber sido mucho mejor y no tuvieron problema al expresar sus opiniones que me ayuda mucho a mejorar en el futuro, espero que vean esto en algún punto para que puedan darme una nueva crítica y que esta historia, les sirva como al menos un pequeño entretenimiento._

_En fin, queridos...__Que tengan un buen año._

_Enteramente suya, _

_Alexis Gray._


	2. Chapter 2

_Buenas buenas, ¿Cómo dicen que les va? Puees aquí vamos con otro capítulo. Había dejado todo listo también incluida está esta pequeña nota antes de subirlo para no tener que corregir nada pero leyendo antes de publicarme di cuenta que hay palabras cambiadas y errores que no estaban. No sé si es ff o el archivo pero me disculpo por cualquier error, estoy corrigiendo esto desde el teléfono y realmente son las 3 am por lo que debería estar durmiendo pero se me estaba pasando el tiempo sin poder publicar y no quería dejarlos colgando._

_En este capítulo tendremos mucho de todo:_

_Una pequeña __**ADVERTENCIA:**__ En este capítulo va a __**HABER MUCHA PELUSA (MOMENTOS CUTE, O CURSIS**__ ) __**pero también algunas **__**situaciones en las que se hace referencia o se MUESTRA PARCIALMENTE ACTITUDES HOMOFÓBICAS, XENOFÓBICAS Y SITUACIONES DE ACOSO CALLEJERO. Que pueden llegar a incomodar a algunas personas, aunque no es nada muy fuerte o explícito, prefiero que sean cautelosos si son tópicos que les hace sentir incómodos independientemente de su edad.**__Sé que todos hemos tenido que vivir alguna situación similar en carne propia, escuchar de algún familiar o conocido o al menos en la televisión o noticias en algún momento ... puede que incluso desde muy chicos, por lo que prefiero dejar esto claro aquí para que cada quien lea su propio criterio._

_Bueno, la realidad es mucho de lo que vemos en ánimos, mangas y demás son situaciones que no ocurren tan normalmente en Japón. Esto no lo digo desde mi experiencia porque desafortunadamente no tengo el placer de visitar este país aún, pero yo me he informado a través de diferentes webs, documentales y blogs de personas que tocan estos temas siendo extranjeros en Japón o japoneses en el extranjero desde su propia experiencia y con algo de investigación previa._

_Con esto quiero __**que quede claro que esto es una ficción plena, y que de ninguna manera tengo algo en contra de este país o su cultura ni gente pero evidentemente ser parte de la comunidad LGTBI en Japón no es tan simple o bonito**__ y es algo que me gustaría retratar, dándole algo de realismo entre lo muy irreal que puede llegar a ser esta historia. Por lo que busqué algo de información respecto a como suelen ser socialmente hablando los japoneses entre sí y cosas de cultura que normalmente difieren de nuestras propias culturas si tomamos a los hispanohablantes con sus similitudes comparándoles a la cultura nipona como tal. Mostrando quizás muchas discrepancias entre lo que se llega a ver en el anime / manga inclusive._

_Si les interesa les recomiendo algunos canales que hablan de este tema como __**Nekojitablog, **__**Yunae**__ y la __**Esponesa**__ que son en español. __**Rachel y Jun**__ también pueden tocar un poco estos temas pero sus videos son en inglés. Y finalmente el documental de la __**National Geografic,**__ que también pueden encontrar en youtube subtitulado al español en su respectivo canal llamado __**"Gaycation. S1: Japón"**__ que muestra una vista previa de la situación de muchas personas del colectivo LGTBI residentes en este país __**.**_

_Además algunas referencias ñoñas a Harry Potter, The Little Witch Academy, Deltora Quest o a sus personajes que no son mios en absoluto al igual que este trabajo es solo una ficción inspirada en YuruYuri usando sus personajes por un ratito._

_De todos modos, disfruten._

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo**

-¿Está todo bien?

Yui se sobresaltó al descubrir que no estaba sola, allí parado a unos metros de ella se encontró Kasuki, también conocido como el odioso primo de su mejor amiga. Trató de recomponer todo lo que pudo antes de dedicarle una sonrisa falsa y asentir sin poder confiar en su voz, las rodillas aún le temblaban por la situación vivida con Kyouko.

\- ¿Le comió la lengua el ratón? —Se burló el chico arqueando sus tupidas cejas mientras se acercaba.

Era ágil, ruin y silencioso como una serpiente. Peligroso también, lo notó rápidamente. Había algo en su posición o la energía que irradiaba que hizo ponerse en guardia. Yui trató de mantener su expresión facial ilegible ante los pequeños ojos escrutiñadores que parecían estar evaluandola. A juzgar por su boca torcida en un gesto de molestia ... no le estaba yendo muy bien.

—La última vez que la vi resultó ser muy hábil con las palabras Funami-san, me pregunto si mi presencia la altera lo suficiente como para arrebatarselas de la boca. —Se mofó arrogantemente con una sonrisa falsa. —Disculpe, una broma inofensiva. ¿O no me reconoce?

Yui quería mucho rodar los ojos. Uhg, no soportaba a los tipos así: llenos de sí mismos, arrogantes y presumidos. Otra razón para odiarlo (además de las coloridas historias de Kyouko) fue verlo pavoneándose absurdamente en la competencia de deletreo y disfrutando de la atención de las chicas de Namori. Pese a que se hizo el humilde, podría ver que era obvio que disfrutaba ser el centro de atención. Quería intentar entenderlo, probablemente para sus compañeras heterosexuales era bastante guapo y mucho más para los problemas de algunas chicas teniendo en cuenta de que su instituto era exclusivamente femenino. Y si bien Toshino Kasuki era alto y delgado, con el cabello castaño oscuro muy corto, pómulos altos, labios finos y una mandíbula ligeramente cuadrada, hombros anchos y en buena forma sin rayar en lo excesivo, sinceramente (para Yui) se vio igual que ... todos los tipos. Puede que fuera porque no estaba interesada en los hombres en general, pero aún así para ella se convierte como aquel prototipo típico masculino de protagonista de un manga cualquiera. Cielos, ya hasta pensaba como Kyouko ...

—Nada de eso, lo lamento mucho. Solo que no recuerdo haberlo visto antes. ¿De qué me conoce? —Contestó haciéndose la desentendida.

Si sus sentidos no hubieran estado enfocados rápidamente en el sujeto que estaba frente a él, podría haber dejado de pasar pero vio su expresión desencajada antes de recomponerse rápidamente.

Yui: 1. Idiota presumido: 0.

—El año pasado estuvimos participando contra ustedes en el concurso de deletreo en la categoría de dieciséis años. —Dijo finalmente el chico fallando en mantener la indiferencia en su tono.

—Oh, vaya. Fue un muy buen año, arrasamos en casi todas las categorías. Fue un buen trabajo en equipo. —Celebró Yui sonriendo abiertamente. —Bueno, con tanta presión por la competencia, se me confundió su cara con la de sus compañeros.

—Seguramente. —Coincidió Kasuki malhumorado.

Yui quería reírse, pero se las arregló para mantenerse seria. Ellos habían competido entre sí en la final y el hecho de que ella lo ninguneara de esa forma le estaba afectando.

Yui: 2. Kasuki: 0.

—En fin, me dirigía al baño. Un placer conocerlo Toshino-san. —Se despidió antes de seguir tentando la suerte, un tipo como él con el ego herido podría poner en peligro la falsa relación con Kyouko.

Kasuki la detuvo. La sensación de su mano bastante más grande que la de cualquier chica y la presión excesiva con la que estaba sujetando el brazo, la hizo inquietarse.

—Por favor, por lo que nos ha contado mi querida primita, ya eres prácticamente de la familia Funami-san. Sería agradable que nos dejáramos de formalidades excesivas y nos llamáramos por el nombre ... A menos de que claro, Kyouko-chan haya hablado de más. —Comentó el joven sin dejar de mirar su rostro, buscando desestabilizarla. —Lo cual puede ser cierto, después de todo durante el concurso tuvo un pequeño grupo de fans, no estoy muy seguro de lo que es la relación entre ustedes.

Como una serpiente. Ágil, ruin, silencioso, peligroso y mortal.

Definitivamente lo había leído muy bien.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo son los institutos. A las chicas les encanta hablar y probablemente a los muchachos también. Suzumiya, Kyon y Fujishi también son institutos estrictamente masculinos, supongo que toda esa testosterona junta... bueno, no me sorprende si inclusive usted tiene un club de fans.

BOOM.

Su cara no tenía precio. Sí, Kasuki podría ser como una serpiente, un Slytherin en potencia. Pero ella había soportado comentarios peores, más directos y vergonzosos de Kyouko principalmente, pero también de algunas chicas. Evidentemente no con fines tan viles, pero su cara de póker se había perfeccionado cada vez más con los años. Oh sí ... ella era buena. Y su lado más nerd ya había buscado en Pottermore su casa en Hogwarts.

Ravenclaw

¿Cuál era el enemigo natural de las serpientes? Las aves, y el cuervo insignia de su casa no tenía nada de que envidiarle a la casa verde con plata.

Yui: 3. Kasuki: 1.

Definitivamente eso último había calado hondo. Su cara era ilegible pero la fuerza con la que Kasuki apretaba la mandíbula y su brazo traicionaba su aparente calma. Era obvio, incluso demasiado fácil y desviar la atención usando la muy probable homofobia del chico teniendo en cuenta las opiniones fuertemente claras de sus padres había sido una buena distracción, pero tal vez una mala idea. Su situación con Kyouko ya estaba a prueba y lo último que necesitaban era un verdadero enemigo. Se maldijo por dejar que el muchacho la afectara lo suficiente como para cometer un error de tal magnitud.

\- ¿Yui-chan, Kasuki-kun todo está bien? - Los interrumpió la voz delicada de la madre de Kyouko desde el inicio del pasillo.

Se había levantado a hacerse un té para tratar de dormir, en situaciones estresantes como pasar unas vacaciones con la familia increíblemente cerrada de su esposo siempre se ponía nerviosa y sin poder conciliar el sueño. Hoy había sido un día movido, tenía sentimientos encontrados al interrumpir a su hija en dos momentos muy íntimos que aunque le incomodaran a cierto punto, la hacían feliz al ver a su hija enamorada con alguien que estaba loca por ella.

Se llevó una buena sorpresa al caminar por el pasillo solo para volver a interrumpir un momento íntimo hoy. Solo que afortunadamente de otro tipo de naturaleza. A primera vista era inusual la cercanía pero si se fijaba lo suficiente en su lenguaje corporal era evidente la tensión entre ambos, Yui parecía perturbada y Kasuki molesto. Al ver que la situación comenzaba a escalar, decidió intervenir.

—Por supuesto. —Contestó Kasuki recomponiéndose y soltando el brazo de la chica antes de dar un paso hacia atrás. —Solo estaba dándole la bienvenida a la familia, Yui-chan eres mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba.

La sangre le hervía. A este tipo le encantaba desestabilizar a las personas. Usar un honorífico como "chan" era muy cínico viniendo de un desconocido y más aún teniendo en cuenta lo hostil que había sido. La recorrió un escalofrío, sonaba como una amenaza velada más que un cumplido.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, Toshino-san ... pero me parecería que por ahora es mejor mantener las formalidades, después de todo ¿no es el sentido de la tradición y las buenas costumbres algo que su familia parece valorar profundamente? —Contestó con una tranquilidad que no sentía, tal vez tenía que reconsiderar la actuación, después de esta noche quería un maldito Oscar.

—De acuerdo, Funami-san. Sin embargo, es algo muy interesante apelar a la tradición viniendo de una persona que parece prescindir de ella en cuanto a sus elecciones amorosas. Pero soy un hombre muy respetuoso, así que te lo concedo.

El nivel de condescendencia en su tono le hizo querer romperle la cara al desgraciado y más aún después de implicar que el hecho de amar a una chica la hiciera menos honorable como persona.

—Bueno, la tradición cambia de cultura y tiempo de formas muy curiosas. En mi país la propina es vista como una forma de demostrar un buen servicio mientras que aquí se ve como una falta de respeto. Otro ejemplo es que en algunos restaurantes australianos no se permite la entrada a japoneses porque sorber los fideos es de mala educación mientras que aquí es tan normal como respirar. Pero creo que las buenas maneras es algo que debe prevalecer. —Intervino Elizabeth al leer entre líneas lo que estaba diciendo el sobrino de su esposo.

Kasuki no respondió, simplemente asintió antes de darse la vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Yui sintió que por primera vez en los últimos minutos podía respirar tranquila de nuevo. Una mano en su hombro la tomó un poco desprevenida. Elizabeth le sonrió dulcemente antes de darle un apretón gentil, la sensación fue totalmente diferente al opresivo toque de Kasuki.

—Te ves como alguien que necesita un buen y delicioso té. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? Iba a la cocina para prepararme uno.

—Por supuesto, muchas gracias señora Toshino.

—Elizabeth, está bien para mí si te sientes cómoda. Eso de "señora" me hace sentir vieja. —Bromeó con suavidad la madre de Kyouko.

—Claro ... eh. ¿Elizabeth-san?

La aludida suspiró, era un avance. Veinte años y aún no podía acostumbrarse a la excesiva formalidad de los japoneses. Pero estaba bien, había visto a Yui crecer y no podría estar más satisfecha con la elección de Kyouko como pareja.

\- ¿Vamos, Yui-chan?

* * *

Cuando regresó a su habitación compartida con Kyouko se encontró mucho más relajada, el encuentro con Kasuki la había dejado alterada, molesta y preocupada. No podría subestimarlo de nuevo. Estaban en su territorio y aunque en su marcador imaginario ella había arrasado, por alguna razón sentía que él había ganado al final. Por suerte, el tiempo con Elizabeth la ayudó a calmarse, era una persona muy carismática y divertida y habían charlado de cosas triviales hasta que el sueño comenzó a hacer mella en ambas y se despidieron.

Kyouko roncaba ligeramente, estaba acostada bocabajo en el centro de la cama abrazando una almohada y con las sabanas a sus pies al punto de caer. Rió enternecida antes de tomar la sabana y cubrirla para después recostarse en el pequeño espacio que quedaba entre la rubia y el borde opuesto donde estaba la almohada. No se sorprendió cuando después de unos minutos Kyouko se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

Se quedó dormida con el tenue sonido del aire acondicionado de fondo, los brazos de su mejor amiga envueltos en su cintura, una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios y la almohada olvidada en el piso.

* * *

Estaba bastante cómoda, el colchón era muy suave y tenía un calor alrededor de sí que era bastante agradable, como dormir en una nube de algodón de azúcar. La sensación de algo suave y fugaz en su mejilla la hizo despertarse, tuvo el sentimiento de que había sido algo repetitivo porque se sintió muy familiar. Abrió los ojos, confundida, y se encontró cara a cara con Kyouko, antes de que pudiera decir algo o abrír la boca, la rubia se adelantó.

—Shh ... simplemente estoy despertando a mi muy preciosa novia. Mi papá está en el marco de la puerta, quiero molestarlo un poco. —Le susurró al oído haciéndola sentir un cosquilleo agradable.

Oh. Cierto, la relación falsa. La visita a la familia más homofóbica que conocía. Entonces, aquel lindo sueño no era más que la sensación de tener a Kyouko abrazándola y había despertado gracias a besos. Sí, besos. Kyouko estaba besando su cara. Podía sentir su corazón empezando a palpitar con más fuerza, su cara se sentía cada vez más caliente de la vergüenza y para colmo Kyouko mordió el lóbulo de su oreja juguetonamente.

Lo peor no había sido lo vergonzoso de todo el asunto de su sueño de "algodón de azúcar" ni que el padre de su mejor amiga probablemente estaba listo para sacar una escopeta mientras las veía. Lo peor fue que ella gimió.

Gimió.

Si Yui hubiera estado en sus cinco sentidos o realmente despierta, sabría que ese mordisco había sido una venganza por haber despertado a su mejor amiga de esa forma ayer, pero Yui no era muy ella por lo menos hasta recibir algo de cafeína y era peor después de acostarse tan tarde la noche anterior. Así que aunque era inofensivo todo el acto de Kyouko, probablemente su cuerpo era más receptivo de lo que se imaginaba.

Malditas hormonas.

No, no fue un quejido o un murmullo inentendible. Fue un gemido. Uno que sonó muy sexual en su propia cabeza y al ver la cara de Kyouko sonrojada y sin aliento quizás no era la única que lo pensaba. Oh ... y el papá de Kyouko, ¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora? Probablemente que Kyouko pasara la noche en su departamento iba a ser revocado para siempre.

Alterada se reincorporó bruscamente para poder ver al padre y su reacción, pero en realidad la puerta estaba entre abierta.

No había nadie.

Y ... suspiró aliviada. Quiso entonces retar a su mejor amiga por andar con juegos tontos pero al moverse bruscamente le hizo perder el equilibrio porque aunque la estaba abrazando, Kyouko no había apoyado el peso en su cuerpo contra ella, al menos hasta ese momento. Para no caer del todo, la rubia atinó a apoyar su mano contra la cabecera de la cama y el otro en el hombro de la castaña trayendo como consecuencia que sus rostros terminan a unos pocos centímetros.

\- ¿Kyouko-chan? Estamos esperándolas para el des ... —Toshiro se quedo a la mitad de la frase después de empujar la puerta hasta estar abierta de par en par.

Y esa fue la cereza del pastel.

Ambas voltearon con la misma expresión de horror y vergüenza en su rostro y él se habría reído, de verdad ... había sido hilarante ver sus reacciones. Pero entonces su hermano, que se había congelado en shock viendo todo justo detrás de él se aclaró la garganta.

Hombre, hasta él se sintió mal por las chicas.

* * *

Yui quería irse a casa.

Añoraba la soledad y tranquilidad de su departamento, la libertad de hacer lo que se le antojara. Y no quería volver a ver a Kyouko por lo menos hasta un par de años. Siglos o lo que sea. Ah, sí ... como valoramos las cosas que pensamos aborrecer hasta que no están.

Cinco palabras:La. Peor. Idea. Del. Mundo.

Claro, por el lado positivo dudaba que existiera alguien en esa familia que dudara de que ella y Kyouko salieran. Es decir, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Cuando las interrumpieron tres veces en los escenarios más cargados y ni hablar de todo el asunto del escrutinio en el auto apenas habían estacionado en la propiedad. Pero lo de esa mañana ... no tuvo comparación.

Después de la escena histérica, absurda y rara que había tenido lugar después de todo el _incidente_ dudaba que hasta el último de los empleados de la familia no se había terminado enterando de ellas. Porque si Yui y Kyouko habían pensado que era vergonzoso ser atrapadas el día anterior por la madre de la rubia, definitivamente no sabían a qué punto llegaría todo el asunto.

Todos habían terminado discutiendo y Yui casi apostaba a alguien tal vez terminaría la cosa a golpes. Entre la prominente vena palpitándole en la sien del tío de Kyouko totalmente enrojecido y la cara pálida horrorizada de su tía contra la impotencia de Elizabeth ante la actitud mediadora de su esposo que no quería armar un lío más grande y los comentarios mordaces del primo, por no hablar de lo dolorosamente fuerte agarre de la mano de Kyouko contra la suya; era obvio que no iba a terminar bien. Pero pese a ser tomadas por sorpresa, desde el primer momento había quedado implícito para ambas mostrarse como un fuerte unido. Si solo fuera capaz de mantener la mirada a su mejor amiga por más de diez segundos sin sentirse avergonzada ... todo sería más creíble.

Ella apostaría su dinero en sí misma. Normalmente, era pacifista pero había estado a dos segundos de mandar todo al infierno y hacer lo necesario para salir con algo de dignidad así tuviera que patear y golpear personas hasta la salida.

Porque ... en serio, eso se estaba volviendo ridículo. Reality show. O algo de ese estilo, ¿tendrían alguna cámara oculta por ahí? Un comentario más de Kasuki que disfrutaba haciendo la discusión más polémica con sus intervenciones y la castaña lo perdió. Además, ya no podría sentir la mano porque Kyouko le estaba cortando la circulación… definitivamente la rubia tenía fuerza.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE!

Y cuando todos se quedaron callados y expectantes mirándola, Yui no tuvo más remedio que continuar, su corazón se aceleró y se llenó de adrenalina. Una pequeña parte de ella deseaba que todos la hubieran ignorado pero no quería desperdiciar todo el día así. Se aclaró la garganta y se aprovechó de la sorpresa de la rubia para soltarse de su férreo agarre. Disfrutaba mucho de su circulación, gracias. Sin embargo dejó que su mano se apoyara en el hombro de su mejor amiga, no quería que nadie malentendiera ningún gesto.

\- Lamento mucho intervenir de esa manera. Agradezco mucho su hospitalidad y atenciones y entiendo de donde viene la molestia, señores Toshino ... porque estamos al tanto de sus posturas personales. —Inició refiriéndose principalmente a sus anfitriones. —Sin embargo, no hemos tenido ningún comportamiento irrespetuoso o remotamente cercano a lo sexual. Estábamos dándonos un beso de buenos días en la privacidad de nuestra habitación.

—Es una depravada ... era un acto de perversión. —Balbuceó Kasuki interrumpiendo repentinamente a Yui, entendiendo lo que ella estaba intentando. No lo iba a permitir.

—En absoluto. —Lo cortó secamente la castaña sin pestañear. —Un beso es una de las demostraciones más puras y efectivas de amor. Nos amamos. Así que compartimos besos, no estaba destinado para tener público. El único problema aquí es que no soy un chico. Pero el amor trasciende las barreras de los géneros y sexos, que no le guste ni apruebe no lo hace menos cierto.

\- ¡Un hombre no puede amar a otro hombre de ninguna manera! ¡Ni viceversa! —Volvió a interrumpir con más ímpetu el castaño. - Eso es simplemente asqueroso e inmoral.

\- ¿Ama a su padre, Toshino-san?

—Eso no ...

—Y tiene la apariencia fenotípica de un hombre, se considera uno al igual que su padre. Lo ama y no veo a nadie pensando que eso es asqueroso o inmoral. Se puede sentir amor, de diferentes maneras tanto paternal, fraternal o romántico. Las personas no eligen a quien amar, pueden actuar en consecuencia o no respecto a esos sentimientos. —Debatió Yui callándolo de inmediato. - Nos elegimos la una a la otra a pesar de todos los obstáculos que podríamos enfrentar, a las personas prejuiciosas que podrían tener opiniones que nadie les pidió. No me importa lo que usted sienta respecto a nuestra relación, cuento con el apoyo de las personas más cercanas a ella y eso es más que suficiente. Ustedes interrumpieron un momento privado e íntimo y luego hicieron un show de ello como si hubieramos cometido un crimen, y si es que he cometido alguno... es querer a Toshino Kyouko.

Bueno, si eso había sido realmente cursi. Pero denle un respiro fue uno de esos momentos en los que sientes que estás viendo a alguien más actuar por ti. Desde que había abierto la boca para callar a todo el mundo simplemente su sentido común se apagó por completo, su cerebro funcionaba solo para encontrar cosas inteligentes para decir y debatir con Kasuki pero se sintió increíble, al menos hasta que su boca siguió formando oración tras oración y cuando menos se lo esperaba estaba confesándole su amor y adoración eterno a su mejor amiga enfrente de sus padres y sus parientes homofóbicos en medio de la sala. Pero bueno al menos nadie se había reído, ¿no?

Y ahora un silencio atronador se hizo cargo cuando finalmente se quedó sin nada que decir, vaya que había cavado su propia tumba ... No quería mostrar debilidad pero estaba empezando a perder la templanza bajo todas las miradas fijas de cada persona en esa habitación, los empleados que no habían terminado de servir el desayuno incluso habían tenido que escuchar su apasionado discurso.

Australia e ir a entrenar canguros no parecían tan estúpidos como la primera vez que lo había sugerido su mejor amiga.

Ojalá supiera como hace Akari para desaparecer por completo.

—Mierda. Eso fue tan ... sexy.

Todos se centraron en eso último y cuando procesaron la información parecieron salir del trance en que estaban antes de volver a discutir entre sí.

Yui suspiró aliviada al dejar de ser el centro de atención y le sonrió a la rubia que miraba como si acabara de regalarle una estrella, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y tenían una sonrisa enceguecedora que la hizo sentir un poco mejor. El comentario la hizo sentir más avergonzada si eso es posible, pero en defensa de Kyouko, cuando estaba nerviosa solía dejar salir lo primero que pasara por su cabeza sin pensar.

—Funami-san, ciertamente eres una joven bastante elocuente. No se va a hablar más de este tema, es una cuestión que nos excede. —Se pronunció finalmente Toshino Takeshi con el rostro impasible y un tono que no dio lugar a discusión. Kasuki abrió la boca para protestar pero una severa mirada de su padre y bajo la mirada hacia el piso contrariado. —Solo procuren cerrar bien la puerta para evitar futuros malentendidos. Y nada muy físico. Pero un beso es aceptable, supongo.

Ambas se miraron sorprendidas, nunca iban a recibir una disculpa del orgulloso hombre, pero de alguna manera eso se sintió como una victoria.

—Gracias señor, lamento mucho por haberme exaltado. Fui bastante imprudente por hablar de esa manera.

\- ¿Por qué no se preparan para salir, chicas? Hija, puedes llevarla a desayunar en esa cafetería que te encanta. Pasen el día juntas, pero lleva el teléfono por si ocurre algo. —Sugirió el padre de Kyouko con una sonrisa amable tratando de dejar el tema en el pasado.

—Vámonos, tengo hambre… —Insistió Kyouko saltando del sofá con entusiasmo antes de arrastrar a Yui arriba por las escaleras.

—Gracias. —Alcanzó a murmurar la castaña antes de ser llevada por el torbellino de emoción que era la otaku.

El hombre le guiño el ojo mientras su esposa lo tomaba de la mano y sonreía mientras veía a su hija ser más ella misma en ese momento que nunca. Ambos se miraron con una risita cómplice.

—Ah, el amor joven. —Suspiró soñadoramente la asistente del político.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ella, muchos notándola por primera vez. Su jefe parecía un punto de asesinarla, o peor ... despedirla. Avergonzada se aclaró la garganta y le tendió los documentos que había necesitado llevarle en primer lugar mientras sudaba frío. ¿Quién dice que la vida de un asistente de un político ultraconservador no puede ser arriesgada?

* * *

\- ¡Carajo! - Maldijo la castaña en la seguridad de su habitación recostándose contra la pared con las manos tapándose la cara, las rodillas le temblaban y se estaba quedando sin aire..

-Hey, tranquila ... Es la primera vez que veo a mi tío retroceder de alguna manera. Y la expresión de la cara de Kasuki-kun, ¿Cómo no lo grabé? —Dijo Kyouko tremendamente emocionada ignorando el ataque de pánico de su amiga. —Eres la mejor novia falsa que tuve, Yui-nyan.

—La única también. Vamos quiero ahogar mi vergüenza en carbohidratos. —Se quejó Funami respirando profundo antes de suspirar y tomar su gorra y teléfono. Kyouko asintió sonriendo antes de que Yui la golpeara en el brazo con fuerza. —Y no me llames así, Kyouko-chan.

—Auch ... mi primera relación y tuvo que ser una novia maltratadora y demandante. Tanto por siglo XXI. —Se quejó la mangaka sobándose el lugar adolorido antes de tomar su mochila de Mirakurun y seguir a Yui.

* * *

Habían salido a explorar Higashiyama, no había querido detenerse en lo más histórico porque sabía que con sus padres iban a terminar recorriendolo de todas las formas y se dedicaron a curiosear, almorzaron y se entretuvieron con tiendas de ropa y bazares en su lugar. Kyouko estaba radiante, bromeaba, parloteaba y reía mientras que Yui estaba un poco distante y respondiendo con monosílabos. La rubia no lo tomó personal, sabía que su amiga estaba preocupada por la situación de antes probablemente arrepintiéndose de haber sido tan vocal al respecto o analizando si había ofendido a alguien de su familia. A ella no le importaba, había sido épico. Quería hablar de muchas cosas, el despertar con besos (ella había amenazado a Yui como tres veces y no reaccionaba ni se despertaba, era hora de pasar a la acción), La forma en la que Yui había reaccionado (se sonrojaba cada vez que lo pensaba) y de las palabras tan impresionantes que le había dedicado en frente de su familia ... a veces tenía la ilusión de que Yui podía estar interesada, pero luego recordaba lo impulsiva que era su mejor amiga siempre que ella se vio sobrepasada o siendo intimidada, de alguna manera nunca había pensado muy racionalmente en cuanto estaba siendo atacada y se lanzo a la yugular de quién fuera para tratar de defenderla. Con las cosas intensificándose desde el primer momento no quería crear una situación incómoda o rara por conversar al respecto.

Se detuvieron a comprar un helado para poder combatir el calor pegajoso y húmedo del día, por suerte ya estaba anocheciendo y el sol y la temperatura estaban bajando… y entonces la rubia vio una cara familiar detrás de ellas mientras Yui se dedicaba a pagar por sus postres. Fue un segundo, pero estaba segura de que había visto a Kasuki convenientemente cerca a un par de metros. La gente llenaba las calles, muchos caminaban apresuradamente a sus trabajos o casas y otros miles de turistas se encontraban conociendo la ciudad y aunque no lo pudo a volver ver, tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Las había estado siguiendo todo el día?

— ¿Todo bien? —Preguntó la castaña tendiéndole su helado al verla preocupada.

—No estoy segura. —Admitió. —Creo que vi a Kasuki-kun siguiéndonos.

—Estoy empezando a cansarme de él. —Contestó suspirando antes de tomar la mano libre de su amiga e instarla a seguir caminando.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—Tienes que controlar tus expresiones, si es verdad que nos sigue es porque tal vez desconfía de nuestra relación. Tuve un encontronazo con él anoche. Vino haciendo preguntas, tratando de desestabilizarme, tu madre intervino pero creo que pude haber cometido un error al dejarlo en ridículo.

— ¡Wow! ¿En enserio? … ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió nunca antes invitarte a salir? Habría sido genial tener mi propio caballero de brillante armadura defendiendo mi honor. —Bromeó Kyouko aferrándose cariñosamente al brazo de su mejor amiga. —Vamos. El parque Maruyama está cerca, si nos sigue seguramente podremos perderlo allí.

—Ok.

Afortunadamente el parque estaba tan lleno de gente como cualquier otro sitio turístico y después de dar varias vueltas alrededor sin ver nada sospechoso, decidieron tumbarse bajo unos árboles, había personas alrededor haciendo sus propios picnics y niños jugando cerca pero estaban lo suficientemente alejadas para tener algo de privacidad.

—Ven, recuéstate aquí. —Instó la rubia sacándole el gorro a la castaña.

Yui no opuso mucha resistencia porque el cansancio del día le estaba pasando factura y terminó recostando su cabeza entre las piernas de su amiga disfrutando de la brisa y el fresco que proporcionaba la sombra del árbol en la cual estaba recostada la rubia. La mochila llena de compras de último minuto y su botella de agua estaba apoyada a un lado.

—Caminamos bastante hoy. —Comentó Yui cerrando los ojos mientras su amiga acariciaba su cabello suavemente. Era algo que siempre hacía la rubia cuando estaban recostadas juntas y al comienzo la había abochornado, pero conforme los años pasaban la rubia se había vuelto más física no tanto para molestarla sino más naturalmente y poco a poco lo había terminado incorporando incluso cuando al comienzo la dejaba un poco en shock. — ¿Vamos a seguir explorando o quieres irte a casa de tus tíos?

—Me gustaría quedarme fuera, odio que me dañen la ciudad porque solo venimos por visitarlos. Prefiero ir a casa de mi madre, mis abuelos son mucho más agradables.

— ¿Australia, huh? Definitivamente vas muy enserio con tu plan de los canguros. —Se burló Yui sonriendo perezosamente. Kyouko tiró un poco de su cabello en reprimenda.

—Es una cultura tan diferente. Son muy abiertos en muchas cosas, algo raros en otras. Pero muy divertidos.

— ¿Te gustaría irte allí? ¿Estudiar? ¿Vivir?

— ¿Y dejarte por tu cuenta? Pff, no vas a sobrevivir ni cinco minutos sin mí.

Yui no contestó, pero sonrió tímidamente sabiendo que detrás de todo había algo de verdad en eso. De alguna forma parecía que desde siempre estuvieron juntas, su infancia nunca habría sido lo mismo si no se hubiera encontrado con la pequeña rubia asustadiza y tímida que no hablaba mucho japonés y entendía poco de maneras y formalismos, por haber vivido sus primeros años en un país extranjero.

—Serían más sencillos algunos aspectos, podrías salir con quién quisieras sin miedo a molestar a nadie. Buscar a tu futura pareja después del trabajo sin pensar en la reacción de compañeros y jefes, incluso casarse y formar una familia. Hijos, nietos ...¿No te gustaría? —Reflexionó Yui pensativa mirando a los ojos a su amiga.

—Creo que eso sería un sueño hecho realidad. Pero no creo que sea muy realista, siempre habrán personas que tengas otras opiniones al respecto. —Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa triste. —Pero, ¿quizás algún día? … Los tiempos están cambiando.

—Quizás. —Murmuró Yui cuando después de un silencio tranquilo la mano de Kyouko reanudó con sus atenciones a su cabello.

\- ¿No crees que podríamos molestar a alguien con esto? —Preguntó curiosa Kyouko acostumbrada a la castaña fuera de más reservada e insegura sobre el contacto físico en público.

—Creo que he normalizado lo mucho que me tocas en público al punto que me olvidó de que podría ser grosero de nuestra parte. —Admitió negando ligeramente. —Me has vuelto irrespetuosa. Pero somos chicas, ¿es un poco más común andar de la mano y algunas muestras de cariño, no?

—Podemos hacer cosas juntas sin traer sospechas, y ser más cariñosas que incluso si fuéramos heterosexuales. —Se alegró Kyouko. Sonrió bobaliconamente antes de guiñar el ojo de forma pícara. —Incluso "ir al baño" juntas.

—Huh ... ya me lo veía venir. Venga, creo que es hora de irnos. Tus padres van a preocuparse. —Contestó Yui resignada poniéndose de pie y ofreciendo su mano a la rubia para ayudarla a parar.

—Buuu. —Se quejó Kyouko aceptando de mala gana la ayuda. - No quiero ir a casa aún, Yui-chan. ¿Una última vuelta?

—De acuerdo. —Cedió Yui girando los ojos mientras su mejor amiga animada, con una energía sorprendente después de haber caminado todo el día, la apresuraba robándole la gorra.

* * *

Kyouko se recostó cerca de la entrada del supermercado al que hace unos minutos había entrado en Yui. No la había acompañado después de que la castaña la obligara a quedarse afuera, porque "si entraba iba a dejarla finalmente en la ruina". En sus propias palabras. Lo cual tenía algo de cierto pues su mejor amiga la había mimado todo el día invitándole a almorzar y dándole un par de regalos que le habían encantado para decorar su habitación. Tener novia era bastante agradable para su bolsillo. Aburrida sacó su teléfono dispuesta a entretenerse o verificar alguna llamada perdida. Estaba chequeando sus redes sociales cuando de pronto un chico apareció de la nada asustándola al punto que casi dejó caer su celular.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita. ¿Me preguntaba si quería ir a tomar algo? —Preguntó el desconocido en inglés con un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No, gracias. —Contestó ella en el mismo idioma.

—Venga, ¿Qué tiene de malo unas bebidas con buena compañía? Va a ser divertido. —Insistió acercándose un poco más.

Kyouko estaba terriblemente incómoda, le pareció injusto verse en una posición vulnerable de repente.

—No hablo con desconocidos. —Trató de despedirlo siendo más cortante y tratando de imitar mejor el acento de su madre para poder ser grosera con él sin llamar tanto la atención de las personas a su alrededor que pasaban dándole apenas una mirada pero sin intervenir. —Así que NO.

—Soy Tsubasa. Ahora no somos desconocidos, ¿Qué piensas? Al menos dame tu número para quedar otro día, ¿eres nueva? Podría mostrarte la ciudad. —El joven se le acercó y Kyouko se sentía cada vez más acosada y molesta. Tenía miedo de que intentara hacerle algo pese a que todavía era lo suficientemente temprano como para no tener que sentirse precavida.

—No le interesa. Por si no le ha quedado claro. —Intervino Yui con el ceño fruncido quien apareció de repente cargando una bolsa con las compras que acababa de hacer.

—No quiero ser grosero, pero esto es entre ella y yo. Esta chica obviamente está pérdida y solo le estoy dando indicaciones. —Se excusó el indeseado joven hablándole en japonés a Yui queriendo espantarla para poder seguir hablándole a la guapa chica extranjera.

Bueno, Kyouko sí que parecía extranjera. Lo que le había traído algunos problemas desde que era pequeña, desde cosas simples a incluso intimidación y que la escuela le pidiera que se tiñera el cabello, por suerte Namori era bastante tolerante con muchas cosas. Quizás un poco demasiado tolerante para una escuela japonesa, teniendo en cuenta que su presidenta estudiantil tenía el pelo teñido de morado.

—Puede que mi inglés no sea bueno, pero hasta donde recuerdo la palabra no significa no. —Insistió Funami empezando a enojarse.

—Y ¿quién eres tú para decirme que hacer? Mejor vete a casa niña, no es tu asunto. —Le contestó el chico de mala manera antes de sonreírle falsamente a Kyouko que lo miraba entre sorprendida e indignada.

—Yo creo que vendría siendo su asunto, ya que está hablando con mi novia. —Dijo Kyouko en japonés finalmente empujando al chico. —Y si no desaparece voy a llamar a la policía. Pervertido.

El hombre se quedó aturdido por varios segundos hasta que puedo reaccionar y se alejó caminando rápidamente sin mirar atrás, las personas en la calle le abrieron paso con curiosidad pero sin intentar detenerlo. Ambas respiraron tranquilas, no era la primera vez que alguna sufría ese tipo de acoso que era muy normal en ciudades grandes. "Nampa" no tenían idea de a quien se le había ocurrido que era aceptable abordar personas desconocidas en medio de la calle de forma tan directa e insistente, rozaba en lo espeluznante. Acoso callejero, prácticamente. Kyouko terminaba peor de afectada porque su aspecto: con cabello rubio y piel clara la hacía por alguna extraña razón un blanco más obvio para estos tipos.

— No te pienso volver a dejar sola, nunca más. —Se quejó Yui de forma gruñona mientras seguían su camino.

* * *

Media hora después Kyouko volvía a esperar afuera, esta vez cargada con las compras anteriores y su mochila pesada mientras Yui hacía probablemente más compras ... esta vez en una pequeña galería así que por lo menos no estaba en la calle como tal. Giró los ojos, tanto por no dejarla sola. Se cruzó de brazos haciendo mala cara porque solo quería irse a casa, prefería verles la cara a sus prehistóricos tíos que volverse a exponerse a vivir otra situación incómoda solo por ser mujer.

No pudo enojarse tanto porque Yui no se había tardado casi, le sacó tanto las compras como la mochila para llevarlos ella misma, seguidamente la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos animadamente para continuar caminando pero de forma más alegre, casi muy alegre para Yui

\- ¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca. —Respondió tarareando suavemente mientras Kyouko la miraba con la boca abierta, ¿Qué había ocurrido dentro de esa tienda? ¿Quién era esta impostora y dónde estaba Yui? —Deltora Quest acaba de sacar su juego nuevo y lo conseguí.

Oh, bueno eso era más Yui.

* * *

El camino de vuelta había sido muy silencioso pero cómodo, habían terminado tomando un Uber para llegar porque ambas tenían los pies adoloridos y se sentían terriblemente cansadas como para seguir caminando cargadas con compras. Después de pagar se bajaron y se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa.

—Kyouko, espera un segundo. —Pidió Yui dejando la mochila y sus compras en el suelo mientras que la rubia peleaba un poco con la cerradura de la puerta con la copia de la llave que le habían dado sus tíos.

La rubia se volvió curiosa sacando la llave de la puerta para mirarla con atención, había sonado inusualmente nerviosa ...

\- ¿Sí?

—Bueno, solo quería agradecerte por el día de hoy me divertí mucho y me gustaría volverlo a hacer. Después de ese momento raro con ese chico, sé que podría haber una manera de evitar que sigas teniendo que dar tantas vueltas en esa situación o que incluso tengas que salir del armario cada vez que alguien te detiene en la calle. Porque esos chicos normalmente no son lo suficientemente inteligentes para darse cuenta de que al abordar así a chicas que no conocen nos ponen en una situación incómoda, y que un "no" definitivamente una invitación a desaparecer y dejar de hacer eso no para seguir insistiendo. —Comenzó Yui con la mano en la nuca despeinándose ligeramente. - Así los pervertidos callejeros no serán tan pesados.

\- ¿No me compraste un arma, verdad? Porque por mucho que lo entienda, soy muy joven para ir a la cárcel. —Bromeó la rubia tratando de aligerar el ambiente y disipar esos nervios notables de su amiga, no era divertido a menos que ella lo hiciera a propósito.

—Toshino Kyouko, ¿serías mía en la alegría y la tristeza? ¿En la salud y la enfermedad? ¿Me serías fiel hasta que te deje por Diana Cavendish? —Comentó Yui haciendo referencia a aquel momento loco en el que la rubia le había pedido ser parte de su noviazgo fingido mientras sacaba del bolsillo de sus shorts una pequeña caja de terciopelo negra y la abría mostrando un brillante anillo dorado.

Kyouko por una vez en su vida, no supo qué hacer. Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas sin darse cuenta realmente, al menos hasta que vio la preocupación en el rostro de Yui y sonrió de forma tranquilizadora limpiándose las mejillas con la mano. Casi se pone a saltar emocionada. Casi. Porque al fin y al cabo era todo parte de esta broma interna, de ese juego tonto que les estaba poniendo el mundo patas arriba. Pero no le restaba nada, era tan adorable. Aunque, tenía una imagen que mantener ¿no?

— ¿En serio mencionaste a Diana Cavendish mientras me pedías matrimonio? Es un personaje de animé… casi estoy ofendida. —Balbuceó Kyouko en broma riéndose. — ¿Ni si quiera pudiste arrodillarte? Venga, yo lo hice y no era un compromiso tan grande. Y no me hagas empezar con lo anti climático que es que me preguntes eso en frente de la casa de mis tíos homofóbicos. Y sin diamantes….ni uno muy pequeño. Si, definitivamente estoy ofendida.

Yui giró los ojos. Sabía que Kyouko se estaba haciendo la tonta porque la había conmovido que se tomara la molestia de comprar un anillo por ella. Pese a que estaba acostumbrada a cocinarle y darle gusto con su inseparable helado de ron con pasas, no se daban tantos detalles a menos de que fueran piyamas u objetos tontos del árcade. Sin hablar de la ropa que misteriosamente desaparecía de su casa después de una de sus piyamadas...no era exactamente un obsequio, más bien era un robo del que tenía conciencia. Pero después de verla pasar un rato tan malo al punto de que había tenido que fingir no entender japonés o ser de otro país, la golpeó muy fuerte. No era justo que por un par de enfermos tuvieran que andar tan prevenidas, y que el hecho de tener pareja fuera más efectivo que simplemente negarse a salir con un desconocido. Pero lo era, ese era el mundo en el que vivían y no tenían mucha más opción.

—No pude ni hacer _la pregunta._ Alguien me interrumpió. —Se quejó Yui con un suspiro, al ver la carita ilusionada de la chica, negó levemente antes de arrodillarse y arquear la ceja inquisitivamente antes de tomar la mano de la aludida. Las cosas que hacía por esa _idiota_. — ¿Ahora podría por fin preguntarle, su alteza real?

—Vamos…dilo. —Instó la rubia muy satisfecha de sí misma.

— ¿Toshino Kyouko, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

—No, lo sé…es muy formal. No estoy segura de poder ser una buena esposa. —Contestó la rubia pensativa conteniendo la carcajada al ver la expresión facial de su amiga.

— ¿Te gustaría poder continuar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas, lado a lado apoyándonos en cada dificultad y unidas por el lazo sagrado del matrimonio? — Intentó Yui casi rodando los ojos indignada.

Increíble.

Kyouko estaba disfrutando esto más de lo que debería. ¿Por qué incluso seguía intentándolo? Claramente, la rubia era una gran y soberana tonta. Solo estaba jugando con ella.

—Bueno, por supuesto que te daré el gran privilegio de pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. —Contestó finalmente la chica y al ver la cara de póker de la castaña, dejó la tontería por un segundo entrelazando los dedos de la chica con los suyos en un apretón suave. — Prometo que de ahora en adelante procuraré hacerte muy feliz, porque te lo mereces Funami Yui.

Quería arrojarle el anillo a la cara a la engreída de su mejor amiga (esa última frase la había ablandado un poco, porque por supuesto era muy débil cuando se trataba de la rubia) pero finalmente lo deslizó en su dedo anular, justo cuando iba a ponerse de pie un ruido sordo las interrumpió y casi (por un par de centímetros) los padres de Kyouko caen sobre ellas.

La ventana estaba abierta de par en par.

Sus caras decían más de lo que cualquier palabra podría expresar. Las habían oído.

Ambas se miraron incrédulas. Congeladas Yui aún sobre su rodilla con la caja de terciopelo abierta todavía tocando la mano de la rubia y Kyouko con el brillante anillo dorado en su dedo y con los ojos llorosos. Un par de segundos transcurrieron antes de que todas las partes procesaran la situación mientras los señores Toshino trataban torpemente ponerse de pie.

Oh.

_Oh._

Mierda

Esta mañana no había sido nada comparado con lo que les esperaba.

* * *

_Y, ¿Qué tal les ha parecido? Evidentemente no pude ser fiel cien por cien a como probablemente se comportará un japonés y es muy notorio en momentos como aquella intervención de Yui, y muy probablemente en otros más. Pero a pesar de que quise darle más un contexto un poco más realista de un Japón de nuestros tiempos, está basado en un anime que evidentemente es ficción._

_El motivo para que Kyouko en la historia sea Australiana, no solo es para justificar que sea rubia y de ojos azules sino también porque me interesaba poder escribir de ella siendo mucho más audaz (algo similar al formato del personaje en el anime) sin perder el sentido de que un japonés probablemente no se comportaría como ella lo hace la mitad del tiempo. Y el hecho de que Yui se deje llevar tanto por sus expresiones cariñosas porque no la siente tan "japonesa" como recriminarle su conducta inapropiada en público. Esponesa nos habla bastante de esto en sus videos y es interesante escucharlo de una japonesa que experimentó otra cultura hablar al respecto y de lo que opina su familia respecto a sus cambios siendo "no tan japonés" para ellos por haber incorporado nuevas maneras que no son exactamente muy comunes en Japón,_

_Espero no haber ofendido a nadie, y que hayan disfrutado este capítulo._

_**Especialmente agradecida a:**_

_**Guest: Te agradezco mucho por el comentario y me alegra que te gusten mis historias. Espero lo hayas disfrutado.**_

_**Lizethotaku: Gracias! Siempre trato de seguir mejorando, no había publicado o escrito nada en mucho tiempo así que igual ando oxidada Pero me alegra que te haya gustado y espero hayas disfrutado del capítulo.**_

_**EseGarfield: ¡Lo siento! Pero si yo no puedo superar YuiKyo, nadie lo va a hacer...esto es una democracia xD. Nah, jaja pero espero que te hayas divertido leyendo este capitulo que fue más ellas siendo torpemente lindas que otra cosa.**_

_**nadaoriginal: Gracias! Espero que tengas razón, por alguna razón lo único que siento que es igual es mi falta de puntualidad a actualizar incluso con la historia escrita jaja. Por eso me encanta verte por acá, sé bien que no es ni de cerca tu OTP pero que también es algo que me halaga mucho. Esperamos poder mantener el ritmo este 2020. Buen año igual para ti.**_

_**A todos los que leen, sigan y llegaron hasta aquí un abrazo grande y gracias por leer. Esto estaba realmente casi todo escrito incluyend la nota de autor porque ando ocupada, voy a viajar pronto y no se cuando tenga tiempo de subir el otro capitulo pero les aseguro que minimo va a ser 1 al mes, los comentarios podrían ayudar a avanzar jaja. Bueno, no ... no chantaje emocional ... ignorenme.**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo.**_

_Enteramente suya, _

_Alexis Gray _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos! ¿como dicen que les va? Sí, si lo siento mucho no tengo perdón me tarde siglos en dar señales de vida aunque les había prometido actualizar ****mínimo**** una vez al mes pero empece a hacer un profesorado (además de seguir con mi carrera) y aunque andamos en cautiverio...digo cuarentena me estoy volviendo loca con todo el trabajo que tengo. ****Así que he tenido muuy poco tiempo libre. Y 84 años después les traje estas 8400 palabras, nah es broma... (son 9168...así que ****siéntense ****cómodos****, agarren algo rico para comer y tomar y aquí vamos)**_

_**Me di cuenta que hay bastantes errores en el capítulo pasado, así que los corregí (no sé porque se estan modificando algunas palabras, eliminandose o intercambiandose) ¿a alguien más le ha pasado?**_

_**Agradezcanle a tnjwedgl67 porque con su review me hizo acordarme que esta historia existe...mil gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios, chiques si sigo actualizando es por ustedes.**_

_**Aquí les va, espero les guste y haya valido la espera... nos vemos abajo.**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: Va a ser movido, algo de Fluff, algo de angst, algo de drama adolescente, algo de comedia y alguna pequeña referencia sexual. Y algo medio interesante yendo para ese lado. Nada muy gráfico lo juro. (¿Eso los decepciona o estamos bien?) **_

_**Pueden volver a leer el cap 2 tranquilos, ya no hay más errores obvios (espero) pero aquí recapitulando un poco: hubo una propuesta de matrimonio accidental, una accidentada interrupción y dos padres metiches cayendo (¿del cielo?) Este es el detrás de cámaras...(Es raro eso de que los padres no aparezcan nunca, ¿no? Digo es como si no existieran solo pagan cosas y tienen dos lineas en la mayoría de series y libros adolescentes, tipo lo entiendo pero igual me parece que los padres son importantes...en fin, vamos ahí) **_

* * *

_**Tercer Capítulo.**_

\- ¿Qué hacen? —Murmuró para sí mismo Toshiro tratando de ver a través de la mirilla de la puerta pero la posición de las chicas le impedía ver todo el panorama.

—Eso podría preguntarte. —Lo sorprendió Elizabeth acercándose desde atrás.

—Cielos, me asustaste… —Se quejó el hombre girándose a ver a su mujer que miraba divertida con una ceja arqueada y los brazos cruzados.

Ella le sonrió antes de cerrar la distancia y abrazarlo desde atrás, poniendo su mentón entre el hombro de su esposo quien se relajó suavemente y acarició las manos de su Elizabeth antes de darles un apretón cariñoso.

—¿Qué pasa?

-No sé, las escuché llegan pero siguen conversando afuera.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto?

—No llamo en todo el día.

—No estás realmente enojado por eso, ¿o sí?

Toshiro suspiró resignado. Definitivamente casarse con una psicóloga tenía sus inconvenientes. Tomó su mano y la besó levemente antes de alejarse de ella para poder verla a la cara.

—No habla más con nosotros. Se va todo el día al instituto y la mayoría de veces ni vuelve a casa, siempre está con Yui-chan y sus amigas y lo entiendo, pero está creciendo muy rápido. Siento que la estamos perdiendo. Ni si quiera nos cuenta lo que le pasa, no nos habló de su relación o nos demostró el mínimo mínimo indicio de que estaba saliendo con alguien y menos con una chica. Eso fue solo nuestra intuición. —Dijo finalmente sintiéndose aliviado por poder sacar de adentro aquello que tuvo tiempo molestado.

—Lo sé, pero es normal para su edad buscar la aprobación de sus pares más que la nuestra. Ella nos quiere y sabe que puede contar con nosotros y eso es lo importante. —Lo tranquilizó la mujer acariciando su rostro dulcemente. —Tenemos que darle su espacio y respetar sus límites.

—Llevan demasiado tiempo ahí afuera, ¿qué tal si algo malo pasó?

Toshiro se alejó mientras Elizabeth rodaba los ojos al verlo acercarse a la ventana, la abrió un poco tratando de no hacer mucho ruido y se acercó lo más posible pese a que había una pequeña mesita que no le permitía acceder propiamente.

—¿En serio?

—Shh ... ven aquí. —Murmuró él haciéndole señas con la mano.

Resignada se acercó aún sabiendo que era mala idea. Él se quejaba de algunos comportamientos infantiles de su hija, pero francamente era igual. Y entonces, al escuchar algunas palabras ...Elizabeth supo que esto había sido una pésima idea.

—Toshino Kyouko, ¿serías mía en la alegría y la tristeza? ¿En la salud y la enfermedad? ¿Serías fiel hasta que te deje por Diana Cavendish?

Y entonces la novia de su hija sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro del bolsillo. Sintió el momento justo en su marido se quedó sin aliento, casi podía imaginarlo hiperventilando locamente, en su defensa, Toshiro se estaba conteniendo bastante bien. Ella misma estaba viviendo emociones muy contradictorias y fuertes.

— ¿En serio mencionaste a Diana Cavendish mientras me pedías matrimonio? Es un personaje de animé … casi estoy ofendida. —Balbuceó Kyouko en broma riéndose. — ¿Ni si quiera pudiste arrodillarte? Venga, yo lo hice y no era un compromiso tan grande. Y no me hagas empezar con lo anti climático que es que me preguntes eso en frente de la casa de mis tíos homofóbicos. Y sin diamantes….ni uno muy pequeño. Sí, definitivamente estoy ofendida.

Ambos rodaron los ojos, ¿en serio su hija estaba desarmando tan tremendamente una propuesta de…matrimonio? Oh, mejor no ahondar en eso todavía. Pero Elizabeth no era tonta, su hija era experta en ocultar con humor barato sus sentimientos y verla derramando un par de lágrimas, la conmocionó. Ambos trataron de acomodarse sobre la mesa para poder escuchar y ver mejor. No podían darse el lujo de moverla por temor a alertarlas de su presencia.

Sí, bueno el espacio y privacidad se lo iban a conceder otro día.

—No pude ni hacer _la pregunta._ Alguien me interrumpió. —Se quejó Yui con un suspiro negando levemente con la cabeza antes de arrodillarse y tomar la mano de la aludida. — ¿Ahora podría por fin preguntarle, su alteza real?

Oh, dios.

Ambos se miraron impactados con la boca abierta. ¿Estaban realmente presenciando esto? Toshiro nunca lo admitiría pero su hija no era la única que estaba llorando mientras Elizabeth se apoyaba más en el hombro de su esposo. Ambos estaban sentados sobre sus rodillas en aquella pequeña mesita mientras se arrimaban lo más posible a la ventana. En este punto estaban literalmente al borde de sus asientos.

—Vamos…dilo. —Instó su hija pareciendo ansiosa.

— ¿Toshino Kyouko, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

—No, lo sé…es muy formal. No estoy segura de poder ser una buena esposa. —Contestó la rubia.

Ambos querían simplemente darse una palmada en la cara. Realmente no estaban muy seguros de que esperar, una parte de ellos quería que todo esto llegara a un fin, eran muy jóvenes para incluso plantearse un matrimonio pero por otra parte sabían que Yui hacía feliz a su hija. Tal vez era algo que inevitablemente iba a ocurrir.

— ¿Te gustaría poder continuar el resto de nuestras vidas juntas, lado a lado apoyándonos en cada dificultad y unidas por el lazo sagrado del matrimonio? — Intentó Yui indignada.

—Bueno, por supuesto que te daré el gran privilegio de pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. —Contestó finalmente su hija entrelazando los dedos de la chica con los suyos en un apretón suave. — Prometo que de ahora en adelante procuraré hacerte muy feliz, porque te lo mereces Funami Yui.

Y entonces lo peor que pudo pasar ocurrió: la pequeña mesita cedió ante el peso de dos adultos, rompiéndose una de las patas traseras lo que los hizo perder el equilibrio y caer por la ventana interrumpiendo drásticamente aquella de por sí, accidentada propuesta. Gracias al cielo que su esposo había abierto la ventana antes, o habría sido mucho más dolorosa su caída.

Oh. Por la mirada en la cara de su hija sabía que estaban en problemas, huh la ironía. Fueron unos segundos tortuosos de silencio, el ambiente se sentía tremendamente cargado. Los padres de Kyouko que estaban reincorporándose después de su caída las miraban casi sin pestañear.

— ¿Estaban espiándonos? —Recriminó la rubia componiéndose tras unos momentos agobiantes de incomodidad en el ambiente.

Ayudó a Yui a ponerse de pie mientras sus padres balbuceaban sin saber muy bien cómo explicarse y sin poder dejar de ver el anillo dorado que adornaba ahora el dedo anular de la mano de su pequeña.

— ¿Y bien? —Exigió con impaciencia Kyouko.

—Cuida el tono, jovencita. —Dijo finalmente Toshiro sacudiendo la tierra de su camisa. Estaba adolorido, definitivamente ya no tenía la edad para andar en esas aventuras. —Estábamos preocupados por ustedes.

— ¿Entonces decidieron espiarnos desde la ventana?

Su tono era a la defensiva y estaba muy tensa. No había resquicios de aquella adolescente feliz y conmocionada que minutos antes estaba protagonizando una escena digna de alguna comedia romántica cualquiera y Elizabeth supo que debía intervenir antes de que todo escalara…aun más. Ambos se parecían demasiado para su propio bien y tendían a chocar a menudo, peor en situaciones de estrés.

—Lo sentimos mucho, no queríamos presionarte con preguntas equivocadas cuando llegaras y quisimos tantear el estado de ánimo. No esperábamos encontrarnos ante, bueno… esto. ¿Te gustaría aclararnos que acaba de pasar? — Intervino finalmente con suavidad.

— Eh…eso. —Balbuceó Kyouko mientras intercambiaba miradas con Yui quien se había mantenido muy silenciosa y al margen desde su aparición.

—Una broma.

—Una obra de teatro.

Ambas dijeron casi al tiempo antes de volverse a mirar incomodas recriminándose por la respuesta de la otra. Y aunque a Kyouko le parecía una tontería fingir que era una obra de teatro cuando habían usado sus nombres todo el tiempo y, a Yui le parecía ridículo el pretexto de una broma cuando había sido obvio que no sabían que tenían público y el día de los inocentes había pasado hace mucho, decidieron seguir con ello.

—Una obra de teatro sobre bromas.

—Una broma para el club de teatro.

O algo así.

— ¿Por qué no hablamos de esto mañana? Podemos ir a almorzar en algún agradable restaurante y así podrán explicarnos todo con más calma. —Concilió la madre de Kyouko al ver un tic nervioso en el ojo de su marido quien estaba a un par de segundos de perder la cabeza con el suspenso y la obvia mentira. —Vayan a descansar, seguro fue un día complicado.

Toshiro se quejó pero ambas chicas asintieron enérgicamente agradeciéndole mentalmente a Elizabeth básicamente por existir antes de tomar sus cosas y abrir la puerta principal para luego despedirse sin mirar atrás.

No estaban huyendo, era una retirada estratégica.

* * *

—Venga, ¿en serio eso fue lo mejor que te pudo salir? —Se quejó Yui frustrada.

Si bien su propia excusa había sido malísima, estaba sumamente avergonzada al punto que había escalado todo. Era un gesto lindo y pequeño que había querido hacer para su mejor amiga, nada significativo o trascendental, y ahora los padres de su mejor amiga estaban seguros que su relación iba al matrimonio. O lo más parecido a eso que existiera en Japón, ¿era si quiera legal el matrimonio entre homosexuales?

— ¡Esto es todo tu culpa! —Gritó Kyouko de repente estallando. — ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo tan estúpido a plena vista? ¿No pensaste que podían oírnos? ¿Y si hubieran sido mis tíos?

—Y-yo…—Balbuceó aturdida la castaña por el arrebato de su amiga.

Nunca la había visto tan enojada. Nunca le había levantado la voz de esa manera. Probablemente esta era la primera pelea seria en la que se veían involucradas porque a lo largo de los años siempre hubo ese tira y afloja medido. Nunca ninguna de las dos había ido más allá como para conseguir una reacción tan visceral de parte de la otra.

Sabía que en parte Kyouko tenía razón había sido muy idiota al salir con algo así, pero le había ganado la vergüenza y nervios, y luego estaba inmersa en el momento sin pensar objetivamente las cosas o las consecuencias que pudieran traerles.

—Uhg…voy a darme un baño. —Murmuró la rubia al ver que ella no contestaba tomando sus cosas rápidamente sin darle lugar a si quiera reaccionar.

Al oír el golpe de la puerta y encontrarse sola, Yui se dejó caer en la cama aguantándose las terribles ganas de llorar que la invadieron de repente.

Esto era más difícil de lo que se imaginaba.

Había sido un error.

* * *

Después de varios minutos inmersa entre la bañera, la rubia se permitió respirar tranquila. El agua le había ayudado a relajar sus músculos, y sacarse el cansancio que tenía su cuerpo tras un día tan movido no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente. Miró el anillo dorado en su dedo con atención. No era gran cosa, un diseño muy sencillo pero era lindo. No era de fantasía, se sentía lo suficientemente pesado para ser de algún metal quizás no al cien por cien oro, porque ni siquiera Yui, que era una maestra en manejar sus propias finanzas gracias a todo el tiempo viviendo sola, podía ahorrar tanto para permitírselo.

Y entonces un recuerdo le llegó a la memoria de repente. La golpeó como si fuera un tren.

Tendrían unos ocho o nueve años. Habían ido a ver una comedia romántica después de que había insistido a sus padres sobre lo mucho que quería verla. Porque a su corta edad, Kyouko fantaseaba con vivir un romance de cuento de hadas. Yui por otra parte siempre había sido más de películas de terror y Akari adoraba la comedia, así que por mayoría habían entrado a ver una comedia romántica.

Yui odiaba cuando se aliaban para tomar esas decisiones pero era cuestión de supervivencia, la última vez que habían ido a ver una película de terror tanto Akari como ella habían tenido horribles pesadillas y un miedo irracional a pasar la noche solas. Sus padres tampoco habían estado muy felices, a pesar de que les permitieron pasar una noche de piyamada improvisada. Fue espantoso: sí solas tenían miedo, juntas era peor porque terminaban sugestionándose mutuamente. Además estaban muy avergonzadas como para invitar a su amiga castaña a presenciar tan lamentable espectáculo, se hubiera reído de ellas de por vida.

No estaba muy segura incluso de que película era, pero habían salido suspirando y añorando un amor así. Luego, habían obligado a Yui a jugar con ellas a interpretar todo lo que acababan de ver y viéndolo en perspectiva, eso había sido una experiencia rarísima para la chica que normalmente inventaba juegos de aventura, de conquistar reinos mágicos y cosas por el estilo. Definitivamente peor porque tenía que jugar a que se casaba con ambas ya que tanto Akari como ella querían ser las protagonistas. Quién las viera en ese entonces, jugando al poliamor cuando no tenían ni idea siquiera de lo que implicaba.

Akari se había ido muy contenta cuando su hermana pasó por ella pero Kyouko se sentía molesta. El ser hija única la había estropeado muchísimo y no estaba del todo acostumbrada en compartir, mucho menos cuando se trataba de la atención, dada a la poca presencia de su amiga pelirroja esto normalmente no era un problema, pero hoy había sido un reto. Al verla tan contrariada Yui suspiró resignada antes de tomarla de la mano y preguntarle si quería volver a jugar a la boda.

— ¿Qué anillo te gustaría Kyo-chan? —Había preguntado con una sonrisa amplia antes de tomar su mano.

—Uhm…dorado. —Exclamó ilusionada la aludida antes de sonrojarse ligeramente. —No tienes que darme algo con muchas joyas Yui-chan. Con que estés conmigo para siempre es mucho más valioso que todos los diamantes, rubíes, y esas que brillan azules.

— Topacios.

— ¿Qué? — Preguntó la niña curiosa por esa palabra desconocida.

— Le pregunté a mi abuela de qué color son tus ojos, Kyo-chan. — Admitió Yui tímidamente. — Le dije que son como el océano pero más claros y que a veces se ven un poco más verdes. Ella me dijo que probablemente fueran como topacios, hay azules pero también hay variedades de colores diferentes. Pueden ser aguamarinas también, pero no sé mucho de joyas.

—No necesitas darme ni siquiera el anillo, si brilla como el sol, sería feliz. — Dijo la rubia con las mejillas rojas y la cara caliente.

Yui siempre le decía cosas muy bonitas que le hacían sentir cosas divertidas en el estómago.

Ella y Akari eran las únicas que no se habían burlado de que se viera tan distinta, aunque la misma Akari pudiera entender porque también recibía comentarios feos por su cabello rojo…Yui tenía esa tez japonesa clásica y aún así nunca las había excluido de sus aventuras. Por primera vez sintió que no estaba de acuerdo con las películas de romance, a veces el anillo no era muy importante.

El agua de la bañera enfriándose hasta hacerla temblar la hizo volver en sí.

Que inocentes eran antes, la chica se mordió el labio. Quizás siempre tuvo una debilidad por Yui, solo que nunca había sido muy buena en ponerlo en palabras. Acarició el anillo suavemente. O quizás Yui siempre se las arreglaba para hacer cosas que removían todos sus cimientos. Incluso desde niña.

Se levantó envolviéndose en una toalla decidida a disculparse, se había dejado llevar por el miedo y el enojo fácil y se había desquitado injustamente con Yui que solo le estaba haciendo un favor, y aquel gesto había sido torpemente encantador.

Iba a arreglarlo todo.

* * *

Yui no estaba en ningún lado.

Kyouko se había vestido poniéndose una camiseta vieja gris y unos shorts azules y luego había corrido a la habitación que compartían para encontrarse con que estaba vacía. El pijama de Yui y el resto de su ropa estaba en el pequeño armario que estaban compartiendo, las llaves, su billetera y su teléfono por otra parte parecían haber desaparecido. Angustiada dejó las cosas que había tomado para cambiarse. Llamó a la castaña al celular pero nadie contestaba, salió de la habitación buscando a su amiga por todos los lugares que conocía de la casa. Después de buscar sin resultado en el piso en donde se encontraban, bajó a la primera planta.

—Kasuki-kun…—Murmuró sorprendida al encontrarse casi de frente con su primo que pretendía subir las escaleras.

—Kyouko-chan, bueno supongo que ahora todo tiene sentido. —Dijo para sí mismo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Qué?

—Bueno la señorita Funami salió hace bastante tiempo muy malhumorada, ni si quiera correspondió a mis saludos. Y verte ahora tan preocupada…supongo que hay problemas en el paraíso.

— ¿Por qué te ves tan alegre por eso? —Le riñó la rubia con el ceño fruncido cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, era algo que veía venir…una pareja tan dispareja. ¿Una chica tan inteligente y reservada que haría con un payaso de feria? —Se burló con una mueca cruel en sus agudos rasgos.

—Tú…—Gruñó la chica mirándolo con rabia apretando la mandíbula.

El sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose los distrajo de su discusión. Una tímida Yui hizo su aparición sorprendida de encontrarse con ambos. Los miró levemente antes de esconder algo detrás de su cuerpo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó su mejor amiga luciendo entre aliviada y molesta.

Kasuki curiosamente le dirigió la mirada levantando una ceja al verla. Yui carraspeó incómoda, se movió nerviosamente repartiendo el peso entre sus piernas antes de mirar el piso muy interesada en el patrón del piso.

— Y-yo…bueno sé que cometí un error y quería compensarlo. No discutimos nunca y no sabía muy bien como repararlo así que…—Balbuceó insegura antes de sacar detrás de su espalda un ramo de flores falsas y ofrecérselo a su "novia". — No son gran cosa, es tarde y casi todo estaba cerrado pero antes de llegar vi una tienda tipo veinticuatro horas.

—Oh, Yui…son muy lindas. —Las aceptó la aludida con una sonrisa tímida.

Era tan pura. No se la merecía, Yui no había hecho nada mal. Vio a su primo soltar el aliento que parecía estar conteniendo y desinflarse desilusionado por el giro de la situación.

— ¿Qué más tienes allí? —preguntó curiosa al ver una bolsa blanca balancearse ligeramente tras las piernas de la chica.

—Ehh…bueno, uhm. —Tartamudeó tan adorablemente que Kyouko solo quería abrazarla fuertemente. Esto era muy inusual de ver. —Quizás le pregunté a…al hombre de la tienda que podía hacer para reconciliarme con mi novia. Él me sugirió varias cosas pero no sé realmente…habían bastantes cosas en esa tienda.

Toshino sonrió y antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla le tendió el ramo a su primo que por instinto lo tomó, para acercarse y sacarle la bolsa a la chica más alta. Curiosa sacó lo primero que encontró, una vela cuadrada con un agradable olor a vainilla. Mirando la bolsa vio varias más, por lo menos unas seis. Frunció el ceño pensativamente antes de encontrar un CD con música suave, mirando detenidamente se sonrojó al ver que eran canciones románticas. Kasuki quién no había podido disimular su interés, fisgoneó acercándose un poco más. No fue hasta que sacó una pequeña botella de lo que parecía ser aceite que entendió la situación y por la cara sofocada e incómoda de su primo él también.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo exactamente este…uhm este hombre? —Dudó mirando a Yui.

—Em.… ¿Qué iba a terminar mi noche con un final feliz?

—Kami-sama. — Masculló Kasuki sacudido por la situación antes de tenderle el ramo de flores plásticas a su prima y excusarse antes de casi huir a su habitación.

Yui parecía bastante confundida, sus cejas formando un arco y su labio inferior atrapado por sus dientes mientras jugaba con sus manos inconscientemente. Se aclaró la garganta después de estar a solas cuando las pisadas enérgicas del chico no se escucharon más.

—Yo… ¿hice algo malo? O ¿Fuera de lugar?

Kyouko suspiró negando con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios. Este mundo no merecía a Funami Yui. ¿Cómo podía ser en minutos tan audaz y tan dulcemente ingenua en otros? Era algo que definitivamente no entendía pero no pudo sino agradecer por poder presenciarlo.

—No hiciste nada malo.

—Pero Kasuki-san…

—Es un tarado. Y yo también. —La interrumpió antes de que Yui lo pensara muy detenidamente, era algo densa pero probablemente lo entendiera con el tiempo y no quería hacerla sentir peor después del día que habían tenido. Tomó su mano. —No debí gritarte, no fue tu culpa. Has sido muy agradable. La mejor novia también.

—La única que has tenido. —Desestimó un poco más aliviada Yui sintiendo una carga menos. —Odio que peleáramos así.

—Eso no puede llamarse una pelea. Fui solo yo siendo idiota. Pero tampoco me gustó, así que vamos a usar todo lo que compraste para terminar con "un final feliz".

* * *

Yui se bañó rápidamente, cuando volvió encontró las velas encendidas iluminando tenuemente la habitación y aromatizándola agradablemente. El CD seguía en la bolsa porque sinceramente, ¿quién seguía oyendo CD´s hoy en día? Sin embargo, la música del teléfono de Kyouko sonaba a un nivel decente para la hora que era. La rubia le sonrió alegremente antes de obligarla a acostarse, originalmente ella iba a darle un masaje pero Kyouko no se lo permitió después de todo "ella se comportó como una idiota y encima de todo ya había ido a comprar todas esas cosas, así que era hora de mimar a su novia como correspondía".

Fue mucho después, cuando las velas habían terminado de derretirse y la música se había detenido que mientras estaban recostadas en la cama que un pensamiento golpeó a Yui repentinamente haciéndola sobresaltarse totalmente. Había estado tan angustiada y desesperada por la pelea que no había visto la situación claramente antes.

—Oh, Kami-sama…

— ¿Mmm? —Murmuró Kyouko adormilada abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—"Un final feliz"…no es exactamente un masaje, ¿verdad? —preguntó impactada y sintiendo su cara caliente.

La risita tonta de la rubia le dio su respuesta, y mortificada, Yui se dio la vuelta alejándose del cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Kasuki había estado allí, por eso había huido, él pensó…oh. No quería saber que había pensado.

—Mou Yui…—Se quejó Kyouko antes de cerrar el espacio entre ambas y abrazarla por la espalda. —Tengo frío.

—Voy a apagar el aire acondicionado. —Contestó la aludida repentinamente nerviosa y autoconsciente de todo.

—Entonces voy a tener calor…—Susurró caprichosamente la rubia aferrándose con más fuerza a la espalda de la castaña.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre el hombro de Yui y tarareó feliz cuando sintió el aroma a su champú mientras su amiga se estremecía entre sus brazos. Le gustaba mucho que Yui usara su ropa... entre otras cosas,porque aunque le encantaba su olor había algo en sentir que Yui tenía su aroma que le gustaba mucho más. Su terapeuta tendría un día de campo con eso, pero quizás "accidentalmente" había sacado el champú de su mejor amiga de su maleta para que tuviera que usar el suyo, tendría que haber hecho lo mismo con la ropa pero después no tendría la oportunidad de "pedir prestadas" sus camisetas. Si, bueno demandenla... todos tenían sus propios fetiches y placeres culposos, ella disfrutaba mucho de vestir la ropa de Yui y verla vistiendo la suya, definitivamente algo que hubiera sido muy dificil si Yui fuera un chico. Oh, si ventajas de ser lesbiana: tu guardarropas de repente es el doble de grande. Además no era culpa suya, Yui había dicho lo de los "finales felices", su mano aprovechó de la camiseta levantada ligeramente por el movimiento brusco de Yui y sin más preámbulo se posó sobre la piel caliente y suave de su abdomen, pudo sentir como se erizaba bajo sus dedos y de repente estaba muy satisfecha de esa reacción.

—De hecho no pudo ser más perfecto, le cerraste la boca al idiota de mi primo en el mejor momento. Así que olvídalo y abrázame, esclava.—Murmuró con la voz ligeramente ronca acariciando un poco más de esa piel perfecta cuando escuchó a Yui quedarse sin aliento.

— ¿Esclava? —Se indignó Yui, su voz sonó aguda y discordante pero no pudo avergonzarse estaba muy ocupada tratando de enfocarse en otra cosa además de lo cerca que estaba Kyouko, de su aliento que le estaba causando estragos al sentirlo en una zona muy sensible de su cuello o el hecho que podía sentir sus senos presionando agradablemente contra su espalda y su mano dibujando un trayecto contra su piel que la tenía a punto de hiperventilar. Definitivamente ser la cuchara pequeña era un gran problema por culpa de sus hormonas.

—Pelea todo lo que quieras pero vas a terminar haciéndolo igual. —Se jactó distraídamente a base de la experiencia, Yui era una abrazadora total sin importar lo grande que fuera la cama o con quien estuviera durmiendo. Se mordió el labio, sería tan fácil simplemente besar su cuello o morderlo dejando una marca, empujar su mano un poquitín más al sur bajo el short imposiblemente corto que usaba su mejor amiga para dormir, ver si Yui estaba tan afectada como parecía. Sus piernas estaban enredadas entre las de Yui y de repente el frío no era un problema.—¿Sabes? Dicen que la ventaja de pelear es lo divertido que puede ser reconciliarse.

Yui se congeló. Agradeció mucho que estuvieran a oscuras porque Kyouko se hubiera burlado toda su vida de ella si pudiera ver su cara. ¿Era una broma? Sonaba como una broma, un poco muy coqueta pero...¿era broma, no? Lo peor es que de alguna manera estaba considerándolo. Uh, malditas hormonas. Tenía que decir algo, no quería darle el gusto a Kyouko o hacerla sentir incomoda por su silencio. ¿Pero que decir? Su cerebro estaba roto en ese momento. La rubia la tenía encerrada contra su cuerpo, estaba a su merced. "Di algo, cualquier cosa Yui." Se repitió mentalmente como un mantra, ¿pero que podía decir? "Di algo, cualquier cosa Yui" pensó freneticamente y abrió la boca.

—¿Te gustaría eso, _ama_?

¡NO!, no eso no. Oh, vaya. Pero bueno, al menos pudo responder ¿no? Algo un poco demasiado. Sintió la respiración de Kyouko volverse un tanto más errática. Oh. Su labio estaba tan apretado entre sus dientes que sintió el sabor de la sangre mientras se enfocaba en su mejor amiga para poder sentir cualquier cambio importante después de haber salido con...bueno con eso.

—¡¿Qué?!— Se exaltó Kyouko sintiendo taquicardia... después de tratar de procesarlo. ¿Yui acababa de...? Oh, cielos. Respira. Sí, es bueno el aire. Inhala. Exhala. No pasó nada.

—Mierda...—Murmuró lastimeramente Yui queriendo que se la tragara la tierra, no tenía que salir tan _sexual. _Quería tomarla del pelo, molestarla para cambiar de tema.—Yo no...huh, fue culpa tuya...!Me llamaste tu esclava!

Kyouko solo pudo reír locamente, quizás demasiado fuerte o demasiado tiempo. Parecía algo psicópata pero decidió darle un respiro a su mejor amiga. Claro, por la pobre Yui no tenía nada que ver con el calor incómodo entre sus piernas o lo escandalosos que habían sido sus pensamientos por un par de segundos. ¿Alguien que llame a un exorcista? Gracias.

—Wow, Yui no sabía que lo tenías en ti...eso fue _algo_.—Atinó a contestar restandole importancia cuando pudo calmarse. Yui parecía al borde del ACV, hubiera sido interesante si lograba avanzar más, ver hasta donde podrían llegar pero ya había sido un día duro y tenía sueño, huh... las cosas que hacía por su amiga.—Vamos, abrázame y duerme.

Yui por fin pudo respirar. Agradeció a todos los santos habidos y por haber que, por una vez, Kyouko dejará la posibilidad de molestarla.

—Te odio. Lo haré pero solo si nunca hablamos de esta noche nunca más.—Contestó girándose y tratando de ignorar las mariposas en su estomago, no eran sutiles parecían desesperadas como si les hubieran disparado con un lanzallamas.

Los ojos azules, ligeramente oscurecidos por sus pupilas dilatadas, le devolvieron la mirada y su sonrisa engreída se amplió cuando inevitablemente la rubia fue consciente de que estaba mirando sus labios. No era justo, ella solo estaba tratando de mirar otra cosa, los ojos claros de Kyouko parecían leerla como un libro y estaba avergonzada. Sus brazos aún estaban en su cintura, sus manos en la parte baja de su espalda que era territorio más neutral que su estomago pero no tenía donde huir. Entonces se topó con esos labios rosados, en su defensa ¿que más iba a mirar? ¿Su nariz? Eso sería súper raro...uh, un momento. ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca? Prácticamente podía sentir su aliento contra sus labios. Menta. Malditas hormonas. Y mariposas. Y el dragón que las estaba calcinando. Y las malditas persianas entreabiertas y la luz de las lamparas exteriores que le permitían ver tan bien las facciones atractivas de Kyouko. Era muy molesto. Maldita genética. Hizo mala cara y sus brazos se mantuvieron inmóviles, su dignidad había quedado extinguida en algún momento desde que volvió de la tienda con la "forma perfecta de reconciliarse con su amiga".

—Venga, Yui. Abrázame.—Se burló Kyouko retándola con una ceja arqueada.

—No vamos a volver hablar de esta noche. Nunca. ¿Prometido?—Insistió Yui.

—Prometido.

* * *

—Entonces, ella no pudo más y después del masaje, quería hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarme. Era como masilla en mis manos. Toqué TODOS sus músculos, cada centímetro de su piel… —Relató la rubia orgullosa mientras hacía vídeo llamada con Akari y Chinatsu en simultáneo. — Yui no tuvo oportunidad. No pudo resistirse a mis manos mágicas…

—No te creo…eso es imposible. Sé que te encanta llamar la atención Kyouko-senpai pero no puedes manchar su reputación así. —Reclamó indignada la chica de cabello rosa cruzándose de brazos furiosamente celosa.

—Oh, pero sucedió. Anoche conocí una faceta de Yui bastante inesperada, luego me tomó entre sus brazos toooda la noche y me apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo. Como si fuera una tortura sentirse lejos de mí. —Se mofó Kyouko con una sonrisa traviesa. —Es más, voy a dejarte verla…

Y entonces cambió la cámara frontal por la de atrás y apuntó a una Yui que poco a poco parecía despertarse al oír voces en su habitación.

— ¡¿Yui-senpai?! —Exclamó aturdida con su voz subiendo un par de decibelios al ver a su gran amor con el pelo revuelto y los ojos encapuchados por el sueño compartir la cama con su rival.—Tú...¿C-con Kyouko-sempai?.

Yui se levantó finalmente, y solo necesitó un par de minutos para que, con los pocos retazos de frases que había escuchado mientras se despertaba pudiera comprender la situación. Le dirigió su peor mirada a su mejor amiga quien parecía muy orgullosa. Negó antes de levantarse, necesitaba cafeína en su cuerpo antes de lidiar con todo esto.

—Ella miente. —Se quejó Yui con la voz ronca algo aletargada por el despertar brusco. Se estiró lentamente dandole la espalda a la rubia mientras buscaba su ropa en el armario. Chinatsu casi tiene un derrame cerebral al presenciar tal espectáculo y vislumbrar el cuerpo glorioso de su amor mostrando un poco de piel tentadora cuando al estirarse se subió ligeramente su camiseta sin mangas y ver aquellas piernas en un short corto. —Solo me dio un masaje en los pies, luego me obligó a abrazarla porque la habitación era muy fría y no quería que apagara el aire acondicionado. Eh...buenos días, chicas.

—Bueno, esa es tu versión de los hechos. Yo solo recuerdo...las flores, las velas y la música suave. Luego todas esas cositas que me dijiste, tan atrevida. —Coqueteó con descaro la rubia antes de darle una palmada juguetona en el trasero a su mejor amiga.

Yui de repente no sintió la necesidad de cafeína, estaba muy despierta. Con las mejillas rojas le devolvió el golpe agresivamente arrojándole una camiseta en la cara.

— ¡Sempai! —Gritó Chinatsu nuevamente sorprendida por la desvergonzada rubia. Sin embargo, se quedo sin palabras al ver la espalda atractiva de Yui quien se estaba cambiando la camiseta sin saber que Kyouko no había cambiado a camara frontal para molestar a Chinatsu.

Kyouko se rió malignamente y al ver la cara de Chinatsu sonrió ampliamente. Akari parecía algo incómoda con el vouyerismo de sus amigas o el hecho de que estuvieran objetivando sexualmente a Yui. Un chiflido sorprendió a Yui quién se volteó rápidamente mostrando su sujetador deportivo negro y su torso desnudo mientras trataba de cubrirse con las manos inútilmente.

— ¡Kyouko! —Se quejó volviendo a ponerse roja mientras se trataba de cubrir.

—Te recomiendo que mires muy bien Chinatsu-chan, porque es todo un espectáculo que no vas a volver a ver. —Dijo alegremente la rubia haciendo zoom con su teléfono.

—Uhg… ¡Voy a pedir el divorcio! —Gritó Yui poniéndose lo más rápido que pudo la primera camiseta que encontró antes de tomar un short y salir corriendo.

—¡Eso no es lo que estabas diciendo anoche!

Chinatsu no pudo decir nada, había caído en el suelo mientras un chorro grotesco de sangre manchaba la pantalla de su celular y mientras Kyouko reía hasta llorar, Akari fue la única que pudo prestar atención a aquello último.

— ¿Huh? ¿Divorcio?

* * *

Con el corazón apunto de salírsele del pecho cerró la puerta del baño y se cambió. Al revisar los bolsillos encontró su celular y nerviosamente marcó el mismo número de la noche anterior.

— ¿Hola?

—Chizuru… ¡¿qué clases de consejos me diste anoche?! Las velas, la música y el tal "final feliz"…me avergoncé terriblemente. —Se quejó en un susurró furioso conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

—Bueno, fuiste tú la que me llamó lloriqueando por haber tenido una pelea. Si no te gustan mis consejos puedes dejarme en paz. Además, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan densa para esto? Siempre que te veo andas con la cabeza metida en alguna novela romántica. —Comentó la gemela fastidiada.

Sí, su plan de inmiscuirse y forzar una relación entre ambas chicas parecía buena idea. Así su hermana y la vicepresidenta Sugiura iban a tener un chance cuando se descubriera todo y con el corazón partido Ayano caería a los brazos de su hermana. Era un enamoramiento que ya había durado demasiado, y nunca sucedía nada. La chica era una tremenda incompetente que no se atrevía a hacer nada y las cosas eran torpemente dolorosas y tristes de ver, su hermana no era mejor y tampoco actuaba sabiendo que la vicepresidenta tenía sentimientos por la rubia.

Estaba cansada de ese baile sin sentido, pero que Funami Yui la llamase cada que no entendía o sabía que hacer la estaba cansando, es cierto que todas eran un poco inútiles en esto del amor pero no es como si ella tuviera mucha experiencia además de las miles de historias Yuri que consumía.

—La vida real no funciona como una novela de amor. —Se quejó decepcionada la castaña.

— ¿Hubo algún avance o lo arruinaste?

—No lo arruine…completamente—Discutió Funami suspirando. —Pero tampoco salió como esperabas. Hubo una _situación_.

— ¿Hubo un beso, al menos? —Dijo con un tono plano Chizuru negando con la cabeza para sí misma. Funami era un desastre nervioso.

— ¡Pues claro que no! —Contestó avergonzada Yui. Sentándose sobre la tapa cerrada del inodoro trató de relajarse. — ¿Por qué la besaría en una habitación a solas?

—No me vengas con eso, para no sé… ¿actuar sobre tus sentimientos?

— ¿D-de qué estás hablando? —Casi gritó la aludida nerviosamente.

—Oh… venga, no me vas a venir con negación ahora mismo. ¿Acaso no le compraste un anillo y todo eso? —Se indignó Chizuru. Estaba rodeada de idiotas.

— ¡Es mi mejor amiga! Lo hice para evitar que pase malos ratos.

—Oh, y ¿te parece normal despertar en los brazos de tu mejor amiga? ¿Vivir prácticamente juntas? ¿Estar tan en sintonía que no necesitas hablar con ella para entenderla? ¿Fingir un noviazgo para ayudarla? ¿Lo que sea que haya sido esa "situación"?

—Claro que sí, por algo es mi mejor amiga.

Chizuru quería tirar el teléfono por la ventana. Esto estaba dañando sus planes y salud mental. Funami era otra idiota más que aún no parecía entender sus propios sentimientos.

— ¿Harías lo mismo por Akari-chan?

—Claro que…

— ¿La abrazarías mientras duermes? ¿La tomarías de la mano mientras caminan en la calle? ¿La besarías cuando llegue el momento? Probablemente sí, pero ¿imaginar eso te hace sentir tan errática y nerviosa como ahora? —Interrumpió con intensidad. — ¿Te imaginas a alguien diferente a Toshino Kyouko con quien te gustaría pasar el resto de tu vida? ...Bueno vale, eso fue dramático, ¿al menos estos meses u años?

—Y-yo…yo no lo sé. —Admitió finalmente sintiéndose débil.—Anoche fue...¿esclarecedor?¿raro en buen sentido?¿eh, vergonzoso?

—Mira, no tengo tiempo... sé que no es fácil y no hago esto por ti…

— ¿Lo haces por tu hermana, no?

—Bueno, no eres tan idiota como pensaba. Lo hago por ella, estoy cansada de verla anhelar algo diferente con Ayano-chan, mientras que la otra no es capaz de hacer algo al respecto de sus sentimientos por Toshino-san o ser receptiva ante sus propios sentimientos por mi hermana. Porque ellas se quieren…solo que Ayano ha estado tan metida en ese enamoramiento inútil y terminó idealizando todo, necesita algo que la traiga a tierra. —Dijo Chizuru decidiendo irse por el lado honesto, sinceramente nunca iba a lograr nada si no tenía a Yui comprometida con su causa.

— No eres tan profunda y misteriosa, babeas cada vez que fantaseas con ellas. Literalmente. Sin comentarios pero ¿Por eso quieres que Kyouko y yo…salgamos? Pero, ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Qué pasa si Kyouko siente algo por Sugiura-san? —Preguntó sintiéndose extrañamente descorazonada ante el pensamiento.

— ¿Alguna vez la has visto hacer o decir algo, cualquier cosa... por más mínima que sea, que pueda significar que la corresponde?

—Han pasado algún tiempo juntas, sí. Pero bueno, no sé.

— ¿Nunca te ha hablado de ella? ¿De sus sentimientos románticos?

—No solemos hablar de esas cosas. —Admitió Yui incómoda.

Chizuru suspiró resignada. Tanto para nada.

—Mira Funami, todo eso que te gusta hacer con Toshino-san…pues si ella se fija en alguien más no volverá a pasar, puedes ser su mejor amiga y todo eso pero el día que tenga una relación va a compartir gran parte de su tiempo con esa persona. Sé que estás confundida y no quieres arriesgar su amistad, y todo ese jazz... pero si no sabe que lo que tu sientes por ella es más que platónico va a seguir adelante con alguien más y te va a tocar verlo y vivirlo en primera persona. ¿Podrías lidiar con eso cuando tienes un chance de hacer algo para evitarlo?

—¿Cómo sabías ...Que tal vez, mis sentimientos no eran tan platónicos?

—Duh, tengo ojos.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta la sorprendieron. Y hablando del diablo.

— ¡Yui! Es hora de desayunar…—Gritó ruidosamente la rubia.

—Solo piénsalo. Pero no te demores mucho, ahora puedes experimentar lo que sería una relación de pareja, aprovéchalo y si sientes que vale la pena no dejes que el miedo te paralice. —Murmuró la chica antes de colgar el teléfono.

—Chizuru…

—Hermana—Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba recostada contra el marco de la puerta mirándola seriamente. Suspiró resignada. — ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

—Desde que nos llamaste idiotas.

—No les llame así en ningún momento. —Contestó con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo necesitabas, se entendía la implicación. Ayano simplemente esta tan superada por sus sentimientos por Kyouko-chan que no creo que sea consciente de lo que siento por ella. —Admitió su gemela sentándose en la cama cerca a ella. —No quiero complicar más las cosas. Y aunque sé que haces esto por mi creo no deberías interferir de esa manera.

—No era mi intención, no esperaba que todos los que me rodean fueran tan obtusos acerca de lo que sienten. Pero esto es bueno, yo estoy muy segura de que Toshino-san siente algo por Funami.

—Chizuru…

—Solo estoy aconsejándola. No voy a meterme si ella no quiere.

—De acuerdo. ¿Lo prometes?

—Sí. —Accedió finalmente antes de ser abrazada por su hermana.

Rodeada de idiotas, definitivamente.

* * *

— ¿Yui?

— ¿Mmm? —Murmuró la aludida revolviendo su desayuno sin mucho apetito.

— ¿Estás enojada? —Preguntó la rubia confundida por lo distante que parecía su mejor amiga después de salir del baño.

—No…yo solo he estado pensando. —Contestó Yui perdida en sus pensamientos.

Kyouko estaba nerviosa, tenían mucho que planear sobre "su propuesta" o sobre que decir y por suerte sus padres habían sido arrastrados por sus tíos a un pequeño tour por la ciudad, lo cual era conveniente y parte de una tradición anual desde que tenía memoria, había logrado convencer a su madre de dejarlas atrás y ella había accedido con la condición de que tendrían una seria conversación durante el almuerzo pendiente. Se sentía raro estar allí sin nadie que las molestara porque incluso el agradable hombre que cocinaba simplemente les había acercado los platos antes de darles privacidad.

No había estado pensando claramente, se había despertado con Yui acurrucada sobre su cuerpo y le había mandado una foto a Chinatsu para molestarla después de haber leído el mensaje de enojo diario por "haberla separado de su amor interrumpiendo su incipiente romance de verano". Fue un simple, "Yui se mueve rápido" con esa foto y de repente estaba en videollamada mientras Chinatsu se burlaba de la posibilidad de que fuera cierto, "siempre duermen juntas, estás en la friendzone" le dijo y Kyouko lo perdió. Su propia inseguridad ya era molesta y escuchar algo así, no pudo evitarlo. Evidentemente no les contó lo cerca que habían estado, lo agradable que era tener a Yui entre sus brazos, lo satisfactorio que era ponerla nerviosa y tocar su piel, sus ojos oscureciéndose al mirar sus labios. La atractiva cadencia en su voz ligeramente más baja al despertarse. Lo cerca que habían estado de besarse. No, alardear de algo que la tenía tan ilusionada solo iba a hacerle mal si Chinatsu decía algo, simplemente había exagerado algunas cosas y Akari había mencionado aquello de su noviazgo y entonces por un momento se permitió ser feliz hablando de una relación falsa.

No es que Chinatsu lo supiera, estaba irracionalmente celosa. Y Akari había sido la mejor, ni siquiera había mencionado que en realidad no estaban saliendo, solo bueno...fingiéndolo. Pero tenía que ser evidente, es decir era un plan muy bueno... cualquiera que haya visto una comedia romántica sabría que si alguien te pide fingir una relación es probable que terminen juntos y enamorados, después de todo Hollywood era una buena fuente de investigación. ¿Para que tinder o hablar de tus sentimientos?

Ahora solamente se sentía tonta. Es decir, Yui no la había mirado en toda la mañana y aunque anoche había sido increíble, no había excusas. No había nadie para fingir nada, los abrazos, el coqueteo, la atracción... Era solo ella y ahora estaba aterrada de haber arruinado todo.

Se distrajo mirando la habitación, el comedor era de madera de color negro con diez puestos de sillas iguales con un cojín blanco que combinaba con el piso blanco de mármol y a su vez contrastaba con las paredes rojas con varios cuadros colgados con detalles dorados pero que mantenían la misma paleta de colores, además de la entrada grande sin puertas que daba acceso al comedor había otra puerta que daba a la cocina.

Habían varías plantas iluminadas por los ventanales grandes y desnudos que dejaban entrar la luz del sol en todo su esplendor mientras permitían ver el patio de atrás con una agradable piscina rodeada por un césped muy verde y vivo. Había un pequeño quincho en el fondo donde además de un asador se veían una mesa de comedor metálico de color blanco más pequeña y varías sillas tumbonas dispuestas alrededor de la piscina con una sombrilla al lado para evitar los rayos del sol. Quizás la próxima podrían comer allí y usar la piscina. El día parecía bastante caliente y se había encargado de que Yui trajera su vestido de baño. Ellas se habían sentado en una esquina una al lado de la otra a disfrutar el abundante desayuno que estaba servido mientras podían disfrutar de la vista. Las ventanas estaban cerradas para que no se escapara el aire acondicionado, así que todavía estaban frescas.

—Bueno estamos en una situación complicada. No sé cómo vamos a "terminar" si ayer escucharon que me proponías. Podemos intentar…—Murmuró tratando de romper el silencio opresivo.

—Kyouko. —La interrumpió Yui mirándola por primera vez desde que había hablado con Chizuru. —Si tus papás nunca hubieran pensado que teníamos una relación, si solo hubieran pensado que estabas saliendo con alguien, ¿a quién le habrías pedido que te ayudara?

—Oh…bueno, seguramente te lo pediría a ti de todas formas. —Respondió confundida la aludida. — ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Pero creí que te gustaba Chinatsu-chan. ¿No se lo pedirías a ella?

—Jamás me ayudaría, Yui. —Una sonrisa divertida se formó de solo pensar en la reacción de su amiga. —Además no es que realmente me guste. Quizás cuando la conocí, pero han pasado como mil años de eso.

¿En serio? Anoche habían pasado cosas entre ellas, había tensión... ¿Por qué Yui le estaba hablando de otras personas?

—Ya veo…pero, ¿qué hay de Sugiura-san? —Insistió Yui seriamente.

— ¿Ayano? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con esto? —Preguntó la rubia sintiéndose perdida.

—Bueno, huh…no sé cómo decirte esto pero estoy bastante segura de que ella siente algo por ti y estaría más que encantada de ayudarte, ¿Cómo es que no le preguntaste a ella? —Dijo con delicadeza, se sentía mal por exponer a la vicepresidenta así, pero necesitaba respuestas.

—Yui, puedo parecer un poco idiota a veces pero ni yo soy tan densa. Estoy al tanto de que Ayano siente algo por mí solo que no me pareció apropiado porque ni si quiera somos tan cercanas. Jamás podría fingir una relación con ella cuando realmente ni si quiera nos conocemos. —Respondió con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de angustia. Tomó su mano sobre la mesa. — ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de ayudarme? ¿Es eso?

—No, no. Solo quería saber… ¿correspondes sus sentimientos? —Se arriesgó Yui mirando a Kyouko fijamente sintiendo sus palmas algo sudorosas.

— ¿Qué pasa con este interrogatorio Yui? ¿Qué está mal? —Inquirió sintiendo que su preocupación creía cada vez más.

—Por favor, Kyouko…solo contéstame. ¿Qué sientes por Ayano?

* * *

_Ta-da! Obviamente soy yo, así que cliffhanger...bueno en realidad esa era mi intención original pero mientras editaba esto simplemente me puse a escribir y de repente hay 2000 palabras más (toda esa escena en la cama era mucho más inocente y les regale una vista más explicita de los sentimientos de Kyouko) ¿Qué tal? Traté de mantenerlo medio inocente porque bueno, esto es rated T pero he visto programas de televisión familiares más explícitos y fuertes, pero que sé yo... no quiero molestar a nadie. _

_Así que no cliffhanger pero bueno, fue la musa ¿qué puedo decir? y pobre tonta Yui, obviamente Kyouko no siente nada por Ayano, estas en un fic YuiKyo...¿qué tan densa puedes ser? Ok, no. Si la facu y el profesorado me lo permiten publicaré muy pronto, probablemente antes que acabe el mes... había planeado unos cinco capítulos pero no sé, estoy en el quinto y no solo no he podido continuar por falta de tiempo e inspiración sino que tal vez tengo ganas de hacerlo un pelín más largo porque he investigado mucho y la verdad creo que es de las primeras historias que están realmente bien planeadas y escritas que he hecho, avísenme si les interesa porque con todo lo que tengo que hacer (y debería estar haciendo en este momento) no quiero meterme en un proyecto largo para dejarlos colgados y encima que no tenga mucha atención la historia._

_¿Qué les puedo decir? Nosotros los que escribimos somos como TinkerBell necesitamos aplauzos (reviews) para existir. Eso no quiere decir que los vaya a dejar colgados si no hay muchos, pero la verdad es lindo que alguien se tome el tiempo para escribir algo, su opinion, crítica, etc. especialmente cuando son largos. Así que los invitó a usar ese cuadrado bajo esta nota y darme sus opiniones o sugerencias, es gratis y pueden hacer a una estudiante estresada algo más feliz. _

_Espero estén bien, a salvo y se cuiden mucho. Cumplan la cuarentena y tómense enserio las medidas higiénicas y de aislamiento social, la salud no es joda chiques si se sienten solos o quieren desahogarse los invito a hacerlo, solo yo leo esos reviews (hasta hace un rato creía que solo yo leía esta historia xd) y los leere sin juzgar a nadie, vivo sola así que literal me siento como si estuviera presa en aislamiento porque mi vida social (face to face sin contar redes sociales) son literal las señoras de los kioskos y el súper...ah y mi gato. Así que espero que se hayan entretenido un rato. En fin, un saludo bellos seres humanos que me leen._

_Hasta pronto._

* * *

**_Respondiendo reviews:_**

**_nadaoriginal:_**_ Hola! ¿cómo va todo? ¿La familia? xD nah, esta bien pero la verdad creo que eres el más antiguo de los que aún me leen y eso me emociona mucho, especialmente me alegro ver que no solo te gustó este nuevo formato que estoy intentando sino que valoras el esfuerzo que le he estado poniendo. Creo que es el hecho de que no he visto anime en milenios. Hombre me siento re mal porque no he leído un fic de yuru yuri en siglos, y tu siempre comentas cada historia (desde mis incoherencias vergonzosas más largas hasta estos monólogos que me termino montando al final de los capítulos ) Apenas tenga un tiempo voy a ver como andan tus trabajos, soy algo reacia porque no soy muy fan de Ayano (admiro que siempre me lees aún cuando no son tu otp) pero la verdad siento mucha curiosidad por las cosas que escribes porque siempre sales con un comentario interesante. Aún no te prometo una fecha porque ando hasta las manos, esta es como la tercera noche que paso de largo sin dormir y apenas estamos en martes jajaj._

_Total, malas cosas pasan en todo lado pero siempre hemos idealizado un montón a los japonenes, especialmente en estos lares llenos de fans del anime, y sí tendran cosas muy buenas pero tampoco es que sea todo perfecto. Por eso las advertencias, ademas no falta el que nunca ha sufrido de eso y se cree el ombligo del mundo y que "esas cosas no pasan". Si, todos hemos tenido semanas así... hay días que ya no puedo ni leer porque veo todo borroso y ando tan cansada que me quedo dormida parada...o no sé, ando de mal humor... pero bueno, espero te haya cambiado la monotonía un poco y todo este más llevadero. Anda con cuidado, un abrazo y gracias por comentar._

_**Guest:** Oh, vaya...muchas gracias! Aquí un poco más de acción y cositas ricas ;) entre ellas. Hay que mantenerlo interesante y las shippeo mucho así que espero este también te haya gustado. Un saludo. _

**_EseGarfield:_**_ ASí que mil años después pero mejor tarde que nunca, te agradezco mucho el comentario. No creo que la comedia sea lo mio, mi sentido del humor es medio raro pero me he reído escribiendo algunos pedacitos así que me alegra que también te hayas divertido. La verdad no se bien que tan OoC esten, hace años que tampoco veo yuruyuri así que si se va lejos del canon no lo sabría pero siempre fueron un grupo divertido. Me gusta también verlas juntas así que aquí metimos un poquito más de Akari y Chinatsu. Un saludo!_

**_Uzuki:_**_ Muy bien! este carro anda un poco defectuoso y demora más que un colectivo cuando tienes prisa y vas tarde pero que pasa... pasa, jaja. Muchas gracias por el comentario! Es re lindo ver que aún quedamos gente que las shippea, nunca fueron el ship más popular así que espero poder seguir entreteniendo. Un saludo!_

_**tnjwedgl67: **Y bueno,no podía faltar tu respuesta...no es que no actualice es que estaba esperando tu comentario xD Jaja nah no tengo perdón, pero gracias por comentar... recién ahora caigo en cuenta que desde marzo los abandone, soy un desastre. Realmente no he tenido mucho tiempo para leer pero cuando me gusta una historia sufro mucho si no actualizan pronto (terriblemente hipócrita lo sé) así que mi corazoncito lector se puso mal porque entiendo el sentimiento. Por supuesto que aunque me demore muy pocas veces en mi vida he abandonado una historia, quizás tarde veinte años pero aquí nos veremos. (Sí, tranqui tratare mucho de que eso no pase, además no va a ser tan larga así que a menos que me quede sin inspiración creo que seguro antes que acabe el año o antes esto va a estar listo, ya veremos) en fin, espero lo haya valido. Un saludo!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bueno, una vez más nos vemos con este nuevo capítulo. No hay nada muy perturbador en este además de algo de angst algo necesario, un par de insinuaciones sexuales y algo de malas palabras._

_Por otra parte, quiero aclarar que ciertamente no habló japonés y aunque se supone que ellas si evidentemente esto está en español. He intentado ajustándolo al respetar lo mejor que pude los honoríficos y sufijos japoneses. No hay muchas palabras en japonés pero si las hay traté de explicarlo en el mismo fic para que no haya dudas. Sin embargo, aquí va una que no supe donde explicar por si no la conocen:_

_Tsuma: Es como se le llama a la esposa de forma humilde, supongo que hace referencia a que no es tan formal como por ejemplo Oku-san. Se supone que el –san o –chan se le agrega para hacerlo aún más formal o tierno dependiendo de qué sufijo pero no sé bien si esta palabra lo tiene. Si alguien tiene una corrección al respecto me encantaría saberlo._

_No he ido a Japón y desconozco mucho sobre su cultura y costumbres excepto de lo que he podido averiguar, pero por lo que tengo entendido normalmente ellos son muy de mantener su distancia física, algo que sé por algunas anécdotas que me han compartido es que ellos tienden a sentirse incómodos al hablar con extranjeros por temor a no poder hablar apropiadamente inglés y poder comunicarse._

_Otra cosa es que esas expresiones de cariño tipo: "amor", "cielo", "bebé", etc. Que usamos nosotros al referirnos a nuestras parejas no son muy normales, no hay exactamente una forma de decirlo, y es muy extraño andar diciendo "te quiero" o "te amo" porque es algo que se dice una sola vez, ya que tienen la creencia que repetirlo a menudo lo desgasta siendo más común hacer cosas que puedan reflejar esos sentimientos. De algunas parejas de japoneses y extranjeros tengo entendido que no los mortifica tanto usar términos cariñosos si es en otro idioma diferente, no sé muy bien porque supongo que es muy formal el japonés. Así que he tratado de hacerlo algo fiel a la realidad y no tanto como pueda mostrarse en algunos animes o mangas, sin embargo, todo el afecto entre Yui y Kyouko lo estoy manteniendo porque 1. Se conocen desde la infancia y han sido amigas mucho tiempo, así que no usan prefijos y tiene cierto nivel de intimidad como muestra el anime (lo poco que recuerdo). 2. Kyouko es de ascendencia extranjera y está acostumbrada a ser más física por la crianza que ha recibido y Yui se ha terminando acostumbrando con los años. 3. Es una historia YuiKyo y soy muy débil y una estúpida cursi cuando se trata de ellas *inserte risa idiota aquí*_

_Además con lo del cabello de colores locos, lo voy a mantener bajo el pretexto de que es tintura…un poco irresponsable por el lado de las chicas del consejo estudiantil, pero bueno están en una escuela muy cool (en la mía las monjas nos retaban hasta por pintarnos las uñas de un color diferente a esos tipo pastel o la manicura francesa y ahora gracias a dios soy atea xD)._

_Referente al matrimonio igualitario, sé que hay pocas partes de Japón donde si es posible… más de la mano del concubinato que matrimonio en sí…no obstante hay un gran vacío legal al respecto y es difícil en el sentido que no hay claridad sobre herencias, y situaciones legales. Pero si alguno tiene información al respecto me encantaría saberlo._

* * *

**Cuarto Capítulo**.

—Por favor, Kyouko…solo contéstame ¿qué sientes por Ayano?

La debilidad en su voz y esa desesperación subyacente incluso la sorprendió a ella misma, su corazón latía rápidamente y algo parecido al miedo la invadió de repente. Lo que fuera a contestar Kyouko podría cambiar muchísimo las cosas entre ellas.

Era cierto. Todo lo que había dicho Chizuru era cierto. El día que Kyouko se enamorara de alguien más la iba a dejar de lado, los amigos pueden acompañarse pero ciertamente cada uno va por su propio camino y vive su propia vida.

Realmente no sabía que sentir, Chizuru parecía muy segura de sus propios sentimientos y sí…habían pensamientos poco platónicos que ocupaban su cabeza a veces pero sencillamente no sabía con certeza lo que sentía. No es que no entendiera de la diferencia de la amistad con el amor, disfrutaba de las novelas románticas cuando empezó a crecer y Kyouko ya no era la que ansiaba un romance épico, la rubia parecía más interesada en el manga, dibujar y meterse en líos que en el amor, al menos por lo que ella sabía. Ahora era Yui la que terminaba envuelta en situaciones de índole romántico más de lo que se esperaba. Sus buenas calificaciones y gentileza con el resto de compañeras era probablemente la principal razón, que su orientación sexual fuera algo así como un secreto a voces parecía contribuir con cierta atención.

Pero nunca habían hablado de esas cosas, no sabía si Kyouko ya había besado, si se había enamorado o gustaba de alguien seriamente. Asumía que sí, pero no podía decirlo con certeza. Kyouko era popular, pero Ayano daba algo de miedo y todos sabían de sus sentimientos por la rubia, por lo que había alejado a diestra y siniestra sus pretendientas que se contentaban en suspirar en los pasillos cuando pasaba, las más valientes incluso lograban mandarle alguna confesión.

Por otra parte Ayano siempre le había causado bastantes sentimientos contradictorios que la dejaban confundida. La hacía sentir mal por lo indiferente que parecía Kyouko a los detalles que le proporcionaba y sin embargo, habían veces que ellas dos terminaban solas compartiendo algún momento con ayuda de Chitose y de las chicas del consejo estudiantil. A veces se enojaba. Sí, todos sabían que Ayano estaba encaprichada con Kyouko pero eso no significaba que tenía algún trato especial o merecía cierta consideración como si fuera la única, esos momentos creados con planes raros y desordenados que las metían generalmente en más problemas que otra cosa, la frustraban muchísimo especialmente cuando pedían sus consejos como si fuera un maldito cúpido. Quería decir: Huh, ¿gustas de Kyouko? Bueno, saca un turno y espera a que algún día importe, no eres la única persona en el universo que se ha dado cuenta lo increíble que ella es. Pero terminaba cediendo pese a su contrariedad, para que al final Ayano fuera incapaz de hacer algo además de tartamudear y sonrojarse.

No sabía porque sentía un dolor sordo ante la idea de que Kyouko estuviera saliendo con alguien más. La molestia y amargura que la embargaba cuando la veía coquetear tontamente con alguien más. Podrían ser celos, pero ¿de qué exactamente?

Los límites de amistad y amor eran difusos.

Al parecer las únicas que habían incursionado en el terreno de lo pasional con una amiga eran Himawari y Sakurako si algunos comentarios atrevidos mal disimulados por parte de la rubia cenizo eran el indicio de ello. Se sentía tan frustrada por su incapacidad para leer las cosas y la falta de coraje. Que incluso sus dos kouhai habían sido capaces de superar el miedo y admitir sus sentimientos por la otra, le hacía sentir más torpe. Pero, realmente no quería dañar su amistad cuando no estaba segura de la naturaleza de sus sentimientos, nunca se había permitido ahondar en ello y eso ahora le estaba pasando factura.

—Yui…—Un suspiro delicado de parte de Kyouko la trajo a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando su mano con más fuerza de lo normal.

Sus ojos azules las miraron con atención clavándose insistentemente en los suyos, buscando respuestas a preguntas desconocidas mientras evaluaba la situación sin perder detalle en su cara. Pero aunque a veces podían entenderse sin palabras, su rostro parecía inescrutable y solo la turbación en su voz y su mirada ajena parecían dar indicios de que algo más estaba sucediendo.

—Kyouko…lo siento, no tienes que responder. No sé que estaba pensando. —Se excusó la castaña retrocediendo por miedo más que por otra cosa. —Entonces, ¿qué piensas que deberíamos hacer respecto a tus padres?

—No tienes que cerrarte así. —Dejó caer Kyouko sintiendo la palma sudorosa de su amiga retirarse de la suya. Volvió a tomar su mano con decisión y se mordió el labio, contrariada. —Si bien aprecio mucho a Ayano y es agradable saber que alguien me quiere, realmente solo pienso en ella como una amiga por mucho que disfrute haciéndola sentir nerviosa.

El silencio que siguió tras su declaración no se lo esperaba. Sin embargo, la postura de Yui se relajó ligeramente y si no estuviera tan enfocada en ella tal vez no se habría dado cuenta. No entendía muy bien que estaba pasando ni de dónde venía todo esto, aún así decidió aprovechar la ocasión para saciar su propia curiosidad.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —Preguntó finalmente.

Yui se sorprendió sin esperarse estar en esta situación, había estado ideando una excusa creíble por si la rubia le preguntaba por sus razones para interrogarla pero igual la tomó desprevenida, se olvidó de todo.

—Yo…—Balbuceó sin comprometerse, pero las palabras de Chizuru resonaron en su cabeza una vez más. Quizás debía ser honesta, al menos sobre lo confundida que estaba. Carraspeó incomoda. — Puede que haya alguien.

—Oh.

Por alguna razón se sintió como un golpe en el pecho. Unas tremendas ganas de llorar invadieron a la rubia pero mantuvo la compostura lo mejor posible. Parece que mientras ella seguía atrapada en planes tontos y recuerdos de su infancia, Yui había seguido adelante. Un nudo en su garganta fue aplacado por algo de jugo. Yui la miraba de reojo avergonzada.

—Eso fue…inesperado. ¿La conozco?

Eso fue lo único que pudo manejar, aunque por dentro miles de preguntas la estaban atosigando, ¿hace cuanto? ¿Quién era? ¿Qué tan serio era? ¿Cómo había sido tan ajena? ¿Por qué?

—Sí, la conoces. —Contestó finalmente Yui muy nerviosa bajando la cabeza, no se atrevió a mirarla pero si lo hubiera hecho habría visto la expresión devastada de su mejor amiga. —Yo creo…No sé, creo que siento algo muy fuerte por ella.

Kyouko estaba paralizada por el dolor. Había sido muy lenta, esperando que las cosas tomaran su rumbo de forma natural pensando que probablemente iban a terminar juntas tan fácilmente solo estando allí. Se mordió el labio y trató de poner su cara más valiente. Espera, espera un segundo… esto parecía familiar. Sí, muy familiar…uhm. Un momento:

¿Fingir una relación con el interés amoroso? Listo.

¿Vivir momentos bastante románticos y sexys que confunden a los protagonistas? Súper listo.

¿Una confesión vaga y poco específica sobre sentimientos que aparentemente salieron de la nada? Listo. Literalmente llevaban tres días con todo este asunto.

¿Ser ridículamente tonta y no preguntar sobre quién provoca estos sentimientos trayendo mucho dolor a todos por la horrible falta de comunicación bastante conveniente para alargar la trama? Ajá.

Bingo.

Eso tenía que ser, Hollywood no mentiría, ¿no? Era obvio, un maldito cliché. Simplemente tenía que pararse derecha y juntar cada gramo de valentía para preguntarle de quién carajo estaba hablando. Si, lo iba a hacer….Ella no iba a ser la estereotípica idiota y masoquista personaje principal que lloraba tres capítulos enteros haciendo suspirar frustrados a todos porque lo único que tenía que hacer en vez de andar sufriendo y llorando en las esquinas era cortar el drama e ir al punto.

Le iba a preguntar quién era. Y luego…bueno, luego podrían cabalgar juntas hacía el arcoíris o hacer algo inapropiado pero poco explicito porque después de todo, cuando tuvieran nietos y estuviera contándoles esta historia no sería agradable hablar de cosas maduras, tenía que ser para todo público.

Kyouko solo tenía que decir cuatro palabras. Muy decidida volvió a mirar a Yui quién parecía más nerviosa que antes tras toda esa debacle mental sin decir nada y simplemente mirando al espacio con ojos de loca.

Respira, niña.

Vamos.

Todo o nada.

Bueno, vale quizás había subestimado el valor que se requería. Era muy fácil gritarle malas palabras o quejarse resignadamente moviendo la cabeza al ver a un personaje hacer algo tonto, pero era realmente difícil, esta no era una historia mediocre de amor escrita por una persona muy poco creativa que usa muchos clichés desgastados.

Esta era su vida.

Así que evidentemente era arriesgado. Tenía que pensar en alguna canción muy romántica. Una banda sonora mental. Muy, bien ya lo tenía.

Ahí está. Valor.

"¿Estás hablando de mí?"

Ok, lo pensó. Estaba lista, su canción mental sonaba a todo volumen y era perfecto…Vale, pero entonces al final terminó diciendo estas otras cuatro palabras:

— ¿Ella siente lo mismo? —Definitivamente era masoquista, por algo nunca hablaban de estas cosas.

Maldita vida cliché.

Su banda sonora mental tampoco estaba muy buena. Ahora era un poco deprimente, "Creep" de Radiohead estaba dañando su momento romántico.

Oh, no. ¿Iba a llorar? Por favor no. Aguanta ahí.

—No lo sé…realmente tengo mucho que pensar aunque supongo que me gustaría pensar que tengo una oportunidad con ella. —Contestó Yui y aunque trató de enmascararlo sintió la esperanza y el afecto en su voz.

Kyouko tenía ganas de vomitar. Cobarde, eso era. Finalmente los ojos oscuros de Yui la miraron con curiosidad.

— ¿No vas a preguntarme quién es?

Sí.

Toda su vida se trataba de este momento, de probar que no era un personaje tonto y predecible, no… ella era la protagonista de su propia historia, la creadora de su propio destino.

Ahí vamos.

Pero…

No sabía si era buena idea. El misterio la iba a matar pero el saberlo probablemente fuera peor y la llenara de inseguridad y rabia, una cosa era predecir una película o una historia pero este era el mundo real, podría pasar cualquier cosa. Podía ser ella así como podía haber alguien más, y si supiera quién es pasaría los días preguntándose que tiene esa chica que ella no, y si la conocía solo podía empañar su relación. Y su amistad con Yui, bueno ¿Quién sabe? Podía seguir todo igual sin problemas, solo una chica con un amor no correspondido. O podía ser un desastre, incómodo y frustrante que arruinara las cosas entre ellas.

Friendzone. Está bien, a veces odiaba el asunto y toda esa victimización que había. Sí, lo entendía muy triste que alguien a quien adoras no te corresponda o si quiera reconozca tu existencia pero era ridículo que a veces la gente solo por tratarte como a un ser humano regular se esperara que cayeras épicamente encantado por básicamente ser amable contigo, como si eso fuera suficiente para obligarte a estar con ellos y entonces eras una persona espantosa solo porque capaz que te gustaba alguien que no sabe que existes, bueno esa es la vida. Aunque tampoco es como si ella hubiera pedido enamorarse.

Lo odiaba y sentía que se estaba ahogando, pero no podía interferir en la felicidad de Yui.

Sí, iba a ser esa chica llorona y frustrante.

—Mejor dímelo después de que te confieses. Así estaré ahí, para felicitarte o para tener un maratón de abrazos, helado y películas si ella es tan idiota como para no sentir lo mismo. — Respondió la rubia finalmente con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Se puso de pie, incapaz de seguir allí más tiempo soltando finalmente la mano de Yui.

Uh, el cliché.

— ¿Kyouko?

— ¿Sí? — Quería salir corriendo, encerrarse y llorar.

— ¿Lo prometes? —La ilusión y vulnerabilidad en su voz… la impactó. Kami-sama, definitivamente era algo serio. — ¿Me prometes que vas a estar allí después de que confiese todo?

—Claro que sí, idiota. Voy a burlarme mucho de ti cuando me cuentes que le dijiste. —Respondió tratando de controlarse.

Ella lo había decidido. Está bien, no iba a decir nada.

En otra ocasión estaba segura de que Yui lo habría notado, que había algo mal con ella, pero parecía tan ansiosa y nerviosa que no lo hizo. Estaba a punto de salir del comedor con alguna excusa tonta cuando escuchó el sonido de la silla moviéndose y entonces Yui la estaba abrazando. Oh, Kami-sama querido…sus brazos rodearon sus hombros rápidamente. Era masoquista, una terrible masoquista. Pensó la rubia cuando finalmente correspondió el contacto pasando sus brazos alrededor de sus caderas y dejando que su cabeza descansara en el hombro de la castaña.

Su calor e intensidad le hicieron temblar las rodillas y se aferró apretando sus dedos sobre la camiseta roja tipo polo que vestía. Era tan raro que Yui iniciara un abrazo, al menos cuando estaban despiertas y aquí estaba… tenía un buen agarre firme pero gentil, podía sentir cada musculo presionado contra su propio cuerpo y Kyouko realmente quiso quedarse así para siempre. Unas lágrimas furiosas escaparon de sus ojos y se refugió contra la clavícula de su mejor amiga agradeciendo la ligera diferencia de altura mientras trataba de controlar su mierda.

Lo advirtió antes, si lloraba unos tres capítulos por esto no era culpa suya, ella realmente lo intentó. Además… ¿Cuánto tiempo son tres capítulos? Bueno, ni idea por algo decía Einstein que el tiempo era relativo. Llevaban tres días y se sentía una eternidad.

—Voy a confesarle todo. Tan pronto como se termine el verano. —Sentenció Yui suavemente sin saber que acababa de romperle el corazón a su mejor amiga.

Su madre, por suerte, había interrumpido el momento y le había dado el chance de recuperarse cuando sonó su celular y se alejó rápidamente para contestar la llamada. Sus tíos habían insistido pasar el rato y mostrarles algunas partes menos turísticas de Kyouto, solo bien conocidas por los propios nativos. Kyouko accedió y rápidamente después de una breve parada al baño para recomponerse y disimular su tristeza, salieron a tomar un colectivo que las dejara cerca de la dirección que les había indicado su mamá.

—Simplemente les vamos a contar la verdad. Alguien te molestó en la calle y estábamos bromeando al respecto. Esas bromas de pareja, ya sabes. —Contestó Yui tranquilamente al ver que se acercaban a su parada, oh sí… como de repente ambas eran súper expertas en cosas de pareja. — No es como si tuviéramos que complicar el plan y fingir que nos vamos a casar, somos muy jóvenes…no sé cómo tus padres se creyeron todo eso.

—Sí, eso tiene sentido. —Aceptó Kyouko mordiéndose el labio, tanto por su brillante plan de película…bueno, si esta era la vida real. No una telenovela. Solo su espantosa vida cliché.

—Esa sería nuestra parada. —Dijo Yui Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

…

Yokai Street era una calle destinada a mostrar algo de la mitología japonesa con restaurantes y diferentes locales exhibiendo sus propios Yokai. Los Yokai eran espíritus tradicionales japoneses, no exactamente fantasmas o monstruos, simplemente parte de la mitología que todavía trascendía en algunas partes, donde la modernidad no había barrido del todo las propias tradiciones y costumbres. Habían caminado explorando todo, divertidos por los diferentes Yokai que se exhibían enfrente de cada establecimiento, algunos eran fieles a las leyendas y otros eran invenciones propias o mezclas entre Yokai tradicionales y algo de marketing para vender sus propios productos.

El sol brillaba en lo alto y el calor era abrumador, estaban buscando una cafetería para refugiarse y tomar algo para mantenerse hidratados. Sus tíos habían sido sorprendentemente agradables charlando y luciendo animados pero Kyouko sospechaba que tenía que ver con estar en público más que por gusto propio.

Su madre se había dado cuenta en seguida que algo no estaba bien y la miraba de reojo tratando de entender, ella hizo lo mejor posible para actuar como de costumbre pero se sentía fatal. Todo había sido tan inesperado, en un momento se reía de las reacciones de Chinatsu al ver a su mejor amiga en pijama satisfecha de saber que ella había sido la única del grupo que tenía el privilegio de levantarse entre sus brazos y de repente Yui le confesaba que había alguien más.

La misma Yui que caminaba entusiasmada y curiosa sin querer perderse de nada. Parecía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima con su confesión y no podía parar de sonreír y bromear ajena a que ella estaba muriendo por dentro. Sus tíos junto con su padre les dijeron que los esperaran allí mientras iban a preguntar si había lugar en una agradable cafetería algo antigua que parecía bastante concurrida. Yui se alejó para ir a tomar fotos de algunos Yokai muy bonitos dejándola con su madre y Kasuki.

Oh, maldición y la banda sonora mental que reproducía su cerebro cruel la estaba destruyendo.

_"In another life I would be your girl _

_We keep all our promises _

_Be us against the world..."_

Kyouko quería hacerse bolita y llorar. Para el final del verano iba a perder a Yui. Una chica desconocida (o al menos su identidad) le había robado su posibilidad de estar con Yui, una sin nombre que probablemente terminaría arrancándola de su vida.

Oh, espera. Sí… eso no era una banda sonora mental, la voz de Katy Perry resonaba saliendo de una tienda de música. Bueno, al menos no estaba loca pero escuchar esa canción en este instante le hacía pensar más en el futuro inminente.

Seguramente de a poco, cuando esa desconocida aceptara sus sentimientos vivirían de miradas tímidas y roces tiernos, con el tiempo saldrían públicamente, si no era tan cercana la introduciría en su grupo de amigos. Akari probablemente la aceptaría como si nada, esa pequeña traidora pelirroja querría ser su amiga. Sakurako y Himawari se alegrarían de no ser la única parejita y las invitarían a citas dobles. Chinatsu quizás sería la única persona además de ella que entendería, podrían intentar hacerle bromas y la vida imposible para recuperar a Yui. Porque ella también tendría el corazón roto…a menos de que fuera la misma Chinatsu. Si Yui le correspondiera sería increíblemente feliz, no podría dejar de presumir y mostrarse. Y ella estaría obligada a sonreír y fingir que su mundo entero no estaba cayendo hecho pedazos.

_"In another life _

_I would make you stay _

_So I don´t have to say _

_You were the one _

_that got away…"_

¿Hablarían de todo? ¿Sabrían que pasa por la cabeza de la otra sin necesidad de palabras? ¿Se sentarían bajo las estrellas y compartirían palabras dulces y abrazos? ¿Pasarían los días juntas arruinando su rutina propia con Yui? ¿Se tomarían de las manos y saldrían en citas románticas a lugares lindos? ¿Sería la dueña de sus besos, de su corazón y cuerpo? ¿La vería ensimismada en sus pensamientos y sonriendo a la nada mientras piensa en su amor? ¿Tendría que descubrir los detalles más íntimos de su relación cuando viera esas marcas de rasguños y chupetones por su cuerpo o Yui misma le contaría con detalles como se pierden mutuamente en la otra? ¿La presentaría a sus padres? ¿Se casarían, tendrían hijos? O quizás… ¿Gatos?

Le dolía el alma de solo pensarlo. Que tendría que fingir que no había ningún problema, que se alegraba. Quería ser egoísta, quería que Yui la mirara a ella solamente. Que la cuidara, la quisiera y siguieran viviendo juntas miles de aventuras. Quería ser ella quien volviera a casa con Yui y se fuera a la cama con ella. No necesariamente para algo lascivo. Incluso dormir abrazadas y despertar juntas. Después de todo, es a lo que se había acostumbrado. Yui la había malcriado, la había hecho sentir el centro de su mundo y ahora ella tendría a alguien más con quien compartir cada detalle de su día a día. Ella iba a tener que acostumbrarse a no ser la prioridad para Yui. Se iría a casa sola mientras Yui compartiría su cama, su casa y su vida con alguien más.

Y si no funcionaba, iba a verla triste y miserable hasta que alguien más robara su corazón y empezara el mismo ciclo. Una y otra vez.

_"In another life _

_I would be your girl_

_ We keep all our promises _

_Be us against the world..."_

Maldita sea, tanto por historia de amor. Esto era una tragedia. ¿Por qué no se lanzaba y confesaba? Y ¿cómo apagaba esa banda sonora mental? Estaba a dos repeticiones de empezar con "My Inmortal" de Evanescence. Y la verdad, el negro la hacía ver muy pálida.

—Bueno, quien diría que Funami-san tendría sex appeal. —Se burló su primo de forma desagradable sacándola de la tormenta de sus pensamientos y distrayéndola de la canción que por suerte terminaba.

Su madre parecía curiosa también y aunque se sintió aliviada de no haber sido observada en esos últimos minutos, una sensación de ardor en sus entrañas se desató cuando llevó su atención al lugar donde Kasuki estaba mirando.

Yui estaba charlando con una chica. No era gran cosa pero parecía realmente nerviosa con la mano en la nuca y arreglando su cabello mientras la atractiva desconocida se reía. Era guapa, tenía piernas largas y esbeltas, un vestido blanco con un estampado floral sutil, y un sombrero grande de paja para protegerse del sol. Su piel era blanca y su cabello castaño era largo casi llegando hasta su cintura.

—Seguramente solo está perdida. —Comentó Elizabeth al ver su expresión agria tratando de quitarle importancia.

—Podría ser una Kitsu-ne. —Bromeó su tío sorprendiéndolos con su presencia tras escuchar a su hijo.

— ¿Una Kitsu-ne? —Preguntó Elizabeth curiosa por la palabra. Había estado muy interesada en el folklor japonés pero los mitos y leyendas escapaban de sus intereses.

—Un zorro que se transforma en una mujer preciosa. Hay muchas leyendas sobre ellos, algunos cuentan que engañan a los hombres casados con su belleza y los enamoran. En el japonés clásico se dice que Kitsu-ne significa "venir y dormir" porque durante cada noche vuelven a los brazos de sus enamorados. —Relató Takeshi sonriendo. —Pero es solo una leyenda vieja, deberíamos ir adentro… conseguimos una mesa.

—Es absurdo. Por muy marimacho que se vista Funami-san sigue siendo una chica y no es como que este por casarse o algo así. —Intervino burlonamente Kasuki con desdén.

Mierda. Kyouko se mordió el labio antes de mirar el anillo que le había conseguido Yui la noche anterior, el pequeño topacio brillaba increíblemente azul bajo la luz del sol. ¿Eso realmente contaba? La mujer se acercó más invadiendo el espacio personal de su mejor amiga y Kyouko simplemente reaccionó. Golpeó con fuerza a su primo en el brazo quién la miró molesto pero antes que pudiera quejarse ella habló.

—No quiero volverte a escuchar hablando de esa manera de mi _prometida_. —Le exigió y antes de que pudiera pensar mucho las cosas salió casi corriendo hacía Yui y la desconocida, ninguna Kitsu-ne iba a robársela, ya era suficiente con que Yui amara a alguna humana, no podía competir con un Yokai.

— ¿P-prometida? —Tartamudeó su tío impactado.

—Deberíamos ir adentro. —Intervino Elizabeth tomando a los dos Toshino del hombro y guiándolos con una sonrisita nerviosa. —Seguramente no demoran.

Su hija definitivamente sabía dejar caer noticias de forma impactante.

—Hey, Tsuma-chan. —Interrumpió con los celos nublándole la mente. Yui casi se desmaya al escucharla hablarle en japonés de esa manera frente a una desconocida, Kyouko tomó su mano sin pensarlo. —Tenemos que irnos, mis padres ya consiguieron mesa.

—Oh, cielos. ¿Están casadas? ¿No son muy jóvenes? ¿Es legal el matrimonio homosexual en Japón? —Preguntó sorprendida la mujer antes de taparse la boca avergonzada. — Lo siento, eso fue grosero. Soy Alicia, le estaba pidiendo indicaciones aunque mi japonés no es muy avanzado y nadie por aquí sabe hablar muy bien inglés.

—Oh…

Ella era extranjera, una turista. Maldijo a su tío por meterle ideas raras en la cabeza. Mirándola bien era bastante más grande que ellas, tendría unos veintitantos, la mirada de Yui lo decía todo y ni si quiera le había contado que por accidente probablemente a estas alturas toda su familia sabía de su falso matrimonio.

Ups.

—Bueno mi madre es australiana. Así que hablo fluido. Seguramente pueda ayudarte, ¿Qué necesitas? —Habló en inglés mientras deseaba que la tierra se la comiera.

Alice, la desconocida, le sonrió emocionada.

…

— ¿Cómo fuiste tan audaz? —Se quejó Yui todavía ruborizada por la situación anterior mientras su mejor amiga la guiaba al restaurante.

—Ella fue la que me dio su número, dijo que le gustaría tener compañía mientras conocía la ciudad y nosotras nos vamos a terminar aburriendo, no llevamos ni una semana y Kyouto no tiene taaanto nuevo que ver. —Se justificó la rubia un poco más tranquila. —No tienes que estar tan celosa, Yui-nyan.

— ¿C-celosa? —Se sorprendió la castaña deteniendo a Kyouko repentinamente frente a la cafetería. — No es eso… ¡Tú me llamaste de esa forma frente a una desconocida! Ya estaba bastante avergonzada por tener que hablar con ella y toda su falta del concepto de espacio personal. ¡Y ella entendió!

— ¿Qué? —Murmuró la rubia confundida, había disfrutado pensando que Yui actuaba toda nerviosa y alborotada por su intercambio con la chica ignorando descaradamente que ella era la que se había muerto de celos y había actuado en consecuencia.

—Me llamaste…eh, bueno tu sabes. —Balbuceó la castaña incómoda.

Kyouko se iluminó. Y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos azules se detuvieron en su amiga de la infancia.

—Tsuma-chan. —Repitió lentamente disfrutando de la palabra mientras Yui se volvía a poner como un tomate.

— ¡Kyouko! —Se quejó sintiendo el corazón que parecía salírsele del pecho.

Por mucho que sus padres parecieran quererse jamás se habían tratado de esa forma. Probablemente nunca los había visto besarse y aunque había presenciado varias situaciones donde los padres de su amiga interactuaban tan cariñosamente que había tenido que retirar la mirada, esto era otra cosa. Kyouko cambió su vida poco a poco, con sus maneras y tradiciones distintas pensó que se había acostumbrado, no obstante había algo en la intimidad y cariño de lo que reflejaba esa palabra que la hizo sentirse muy nerviosa cuando la rubia la usaba para referirse a ella. Las mariposas volvieron a volar en su estómago y el dragón también, o quizás solo fuera gastritis.

La mano de Kyouko acarició suavemente su mejilla apenas rozando su piel con sus nudillos mientras esos hipnotizantes ojos azules la aturdían haciéndola estremecerse. De alguna manera parecía que estaban más cerca que antes y se quedó sin aliento cuando Kyouko repitió una vez más en un susurro aquella palabra, sus ojos se perdieron en sus labios incapaces de sostener esa mirada tan cristalina y demandante. Se veían tan suaves, rosas y tentadores…entreabiertos como invitándola a callarla aunque estaba muy consciente de que era una falta de educación besar en público, en ese momento solo quería probarlos y perderse por completo.

Kyouko estaba al borde del colapso. Yui estaba mirando sus labios y se había acercado inconscientemente, parecía atrapada en el momento y al verla reaccionar tan fuerte por una palabra… se moría de ganas por susurrarla una vez más contra su oído y hacerla temblar en sus brazos, quería besarla tan mal. Por al menos una sola vez. No como aquella obra de teatro de hace tantos años, esta vez un beso de verdad.

— ¡Kami-sama! …¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso? Estamos en público y parecen estar a cinco minutos de montar un show. —Interrumpió la voz irritada de Kasuki odiando a su padre por haberlo mandado a buscar a las chicas.

Fue como una cubeta de agua fría y ambas se alejaron rápidamente conscientes por primera vez de lo que había pasado. Siguieron a el chico sin ser capaces de hacer contacto visual y solo fue peor cuando entrando al lugar se dieron cuenta que desde la mesa en la que todos estaban sentados podían verlas a través de los vidrios de las ventanas de la cafetería.

—Me alegra que estén aquí chicas. —Comentó Toshiro tratando de cortar la tensión después de que ambas se sentaran.

—No sé si sea apropiado preguntar, pero dado que estamos en familia no puedo evitarlo… ¿qué es esto de un compromiso? — Intervino Kasuki ganándose una mirada severa de su padre pero demasiado intrigado para callarse, era la única manera de resolver sus dudas porque sabía que ninguna de las dos le contestaría en privado.

Yui no necesitó palabras para reprocharle a Kyouko que se hundió en su asiento.

Iba a matarla.

Tras unos minutos de silencio y al ver que la rubia parecía más concentrada en el mantel que en decir algo, suspiró antes de hablar.

—Bueno, eso en realidad es una historia muy graciosa…—Contestó tratando de mantener su voz tranquila.

El día había sido una montaña rusa emocional y ni si quiera tan tarde. Kami-sama… ¿Qué decía eso del resto de sus vacaciones?

—Pero… ¿no son muy jóvenes aún? Parece algo precipitado —Opinó Takeshi ligeramente tenso. —Ni si siquiera son mayores de edad. Y hasta donde tengo entendido es una relación de apenas dos años.

—Lo sabemos. —Respondió Kyouko tratando de ocultar su malestar por estar bajo la lupa de sus familiares. —Fue realmente un malentendido...

— ¿Por qué tan de repente? —Cuestionó Toshiro sin dejarla terminar.

Pareció darse cuenta de que realmente había hablado en voz alta cuando su esposa lo cuestionó con la mirada. Esto era algo que ella quería manejar a puerta cerrada lejos de los prejuicios de la familia de su esposo.

—En serio, no nos vamos a casar aún. —Se adelantó Yui. Se enfocó en los padres de la rubia. —Es obvio que aún no estamos listas, pero surgió una pequeña conversación después de una molesta experiencia y aunque ambas lo queremos como proyecto a futuro podrían pasar años antes de llevarlo a cabo y cuando llegue ese momento, lo hablaremos apropiadamente con ustedes.

Afortunadamente el mesero llegó para preguntarles si ya sabían lo que querían pedir dándoles un respiro. Kyouko sintió la mirada intensa de su amiga y supo que estaba en serios problemas, aún así se sentía tan agradecida de que hubiera tomado la situación con tanto control y tranquilidad salvándola de un potencial desastre.

—Supongo que las felicitaciones están al orden del día entonces. —Intervino Akira la esposa de su tío por primera vez en todo el día, apenas se alejó el mesero. —Es sorprendentemente maduro de su parte estar tan enfocadas al futuro y comprometidas con su relación. Lamento si de alguna manera las hemos ofendido con nuestras posiciones personales. Me alegro por ustedes.

—Gracias. —Murmuraron al tiempo gratamente sorprendidas, sin palabras.

¿Estaban hablando el mismo idioma? Acababan de decir que era todo un malentendido pero era tan raro ver a esta gente homofóbica aparentemente de acuerdo con que se casaran que decidieron dejarlo así, por ahora.

Tal vez esto no iba a ser el desastre total que pensaron.

…

Pasaron todo el día rodeados de la familia Toshino así que esa charla personal que tenían pendiente con los padres de la rubia tendría que esperar un poco más, ya que habían llegado agotados del día movido que habían tenido. Se excusaron y cada uno se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Yui fue a bañarse, por suerte no le mencionó nada sobre unirse a ella, sabiendo que después de hoy era algo muy peligroso y no quería que los tíos de Kyouko opinaran al respecto.

La rubia tomó su celular antes de salir al patio buscando un respiro. Se sentó en una de las tumbonas que estaban frente a la piscina y sonó su teléfono.

— ¡Kyouko-chan! ¿Cómo va todo? —La saludó alegremente la pelirroja. —Espero que me traigan un regalo, después de todo abandonaron a su querida amiga de la infancia. Tengo algo que contarte…

—Akari… ¿estás sola? —Preguntó ignorando la efervescencia de la chica.

—Eh, sí. ¿Pasó algo grave?

—Es terrible Akari. —Dijo finalmente sobrepasada por sus propios sentimientos. —Todo lo que te voy a contar necesito que lo guardes como un secreto de estado. Nadie puede saberlo, absolutamente nadie. ¿Lo prometes?

—Claro. —Respondió intrigada la más pequeña.

—Yui me confesó hoy algo que me ha hecho replantearme todo.

—Oh…—Susurró con emoción contenida, ¿podía ser cierto? Quizás sus mejores amigas habían dejado de ser tan ciegas y por fin habían dado ese paso.

—Ella me confesó que estaba enamorada de alguien. —Admitió la rubia con tristeza.

—No te dijo quién era. —Concluyó la pelirroja por el tono fatalista de su amiga.

—Supongo que quiso hacerlo, pero le pedí que me lo dijera solo tras hacer esa confesión.

— ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó Akari decepcionada.

—Akari… yo también tengo algo que confesarte. Puede ser algo muy sorprendente y quiero que sepas que eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo y espero que puedas ser mi confidente. —Manifestó dramáticamente la rubia. —Yo en realidad no quise saber, ¿cómo podía querer enterarme de la identidad de esta persona? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo esa es la principal responsable de robarme el corazón d-de mi Yu…Ejem quitarme a mi mejor amiga?

—Kyouko…—Susurró frustrada la aludida.

—Bueno está bien...Uhg, ciertamente Akari-chan no se te escapa nada. No tienes que insistir más, ¿ok? Sí, yo estoy enamorada de la idiota de Yui. —Exclamó Kyouko. —Sí, le pedí que fingiera estar en una relación conmigo no solo por los tontos comentarios de mi primo sino porque esperaba que al darse cuenta de lo genial que soy como novia finalmente cayera en mis brazos, como lo hizo Rivalurun cuando Mirakurun fingió estar interesada en la orden nefasta solo para infiltrarse y terminar genuinamente enamoradas en el arco del Señor tiniebla. O cualquier comedia romántica. Así que sí…solo deja de hacerme sentir mal, no me preguntes nada más. Mis palabras quedaran selladas en estos labios para siempre.

—Pero…

—Espera un segundo, Yui mencionó que era alguien conocido…—Sospechó frunciendo el ceño. — ¿No serás tú quien le robó el corazón?

— Eso es altamente improbable.

—Y no sientes nada por ella, ¿verdad? —Insistió nerviosamente.

—No, nada además de cariño fraternal.

—Muy bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho que he decidido callar para siempre y enterrar mis sentimientos.

—Huh, bueno si piensas…

—DE ACUERDO. —La interrumpió de nuevo. —Te lo contaré todo, todo Akari-sama…Tus habilidades de interrogatorio son más infalibles que la legendaria espada de la justicia en la saga de luz y oscuridad. Aquí voy. Todo comenzó cuando tenía siete años, era un día soleado…

Después de una larga y muy, MUY detallada historia, Akari tenía más dudas que resoluciones. La principal era ¿cómo se había contenido su imprudente amiga tanto tiempo para luego largarlo todo sin necesidad prácticamente nada? Además, ¿Quién diría que la ruidosa otaku podía ser tan sensible y melodramática? Y toda esa información de repente, esa confesión épica… ¿Quizás estaba desarrollando súper poderes? La persuasión era algo mucho más interesante que solo ser invisible.

—Y ahora en lugar mi final feliz de cuento de hadas, resulta que tengo una rival en el amor. —Finalizó decepcionada Kyouko. —Espera tienes razón, tengo todas las vacaciones y aunque han pasado un par de días ella ya me puso un anillo en el dedo. Esta es mi posibilidad de hacer que caiga a mis pies y se olvide de aquella misteriosa mujer. Es mi chance de quedarme con la chica y que nuestra relación falsa sea algo real. Cielos, Akarin realmente eres una fuente de sabiduría muy profunda…que buena conversación. Te mantendré al tanto, que descanses.

Akari no pudo si quiera despedirse cuando escuchó el tono muerto haciéndola saber que su amiga había colgado. Vaya, vaya… Esa conversación solo era una prueba absoluta de que su nivel subía conforme crecía. ¿Telepatía? ¡Pronto el mundo se rendiría ante su grandeza! Sintiéndose mejor consigo misma se fue a la cama, ¡qué buena noche! Oh, no…se olvidó de decirle a Kyouko sus noticias. Bueno, mañana le diría… seguramente no era tan grave.

Kyouko suspiró aliviada se sentía mucho más ligera. El sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta la sorprendió al punto que casi se cae de la silla. Aterrorizada miró hacia el lugar del que provenía aquel sonido casi temblando por lo que implicaba el que cualquiera hubiera escuchado toda aquella conversación. Al ver el rostro familiar sintió que la sangre se evaporaba de su cuerpo.

Estaba jodida.

Todo era culpa de Akari.

...

* * *

_Bueno chicxs, la verdad publicó esto solo porque lo tenía editado y listo (incluyendo la nota del comienzo) desde hace un tiempo y la única razón por la que estoy actualizando es porque se los prometí y ustedes fueron muy bonitos, gracias por sus comentarios, favs y demás._

_Ah, sí...lamento de verdad el cliffhanger pretendía actualizarlo seguido pero cambie un montón de cositas en el medio cuando releí este capítulo después de publicar el anterior._

_Lo cierto es que si escribiera de mi vida sería más una tragicomedia que otra cosa... estos días han sido duros, el propietario del depto que alquilo (y mi vecino) se puso bastante violento hace unos días y la pasé muy mal en plena cuarentena buscando donde irme (si podía o no...)con veinte mil millones de permisos, restricciones de circulación, poca información y mucha confusión. Pero si todo marcha bien voy a poder mudarme el sábado. Son las 5 am aca y heme aquí porque pronto me quedaré sin internet un par de días y se me vienen los examenes encima. Mi consejo de vida: si una persona comienza a tomarse confianzas que no le han dado, a ser grosero ya faltarles el respeto ... alejense, no vale la pena es desgastante y probablemente empeore o escale. Huyan de las personas violentas y con mal temperamento, la salud y paz mental valen oro puro por no hablar de su integridad física._

_Así estamos país, en fin ... gracias a **tnjwedgl67, Uzuki, Nada original, Goyui y guest**. Son un amor y espero que sigan por aquí acompañandome con esta historia._

_Todos los errores son míos (lo siento normalmente releo la historia antes de publicar pero no doy más pasé de largo y tengo millones de cosas por hacer) y por fin me di cuenta que muchos errores son porque la página se traduce automáticamente y por alguna razón eso cambia palabras incluso estando en español, trataré de arreglarlo en la siguiente actualización si es que me deje algún error groso por ahí... cualquier cosa dejar un comentario es gratis (yey) ... _

_Probablemente actualice a mediados de junio, ya les diré si es el último o escribo un cap más, dependiendo de que tan orgánico lo sienta y seguramente haya epilogo o los torture con un final abierto...veremos._

_Gracias por leer._

_Un abrazo y manténganse a salvo. _


End file.
